


Hogwarts Portal

by wnelson001



Series: X & D Portals [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Tantric Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental tantric ritual results in Dawn and Xander being transported to Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with an a writer who wishes to be anonymous

Xander Harris stretched out on the couch of the Summers home, clad in nothing but a pair of jogging pants in which to sleep. His leanly muscular teenage chest was bare, and the shadows of the lamp played over it. The house was virtually empty; Buffy was out hunting demons - it was a full moon tonight, and that always meant increased supernatural activity - and her mother Joyce was at some sort of convention in another town for the week.

Dawn Summers, Buffy's little sister, was the only other person in the house, and Xander had sent her to bed half an hour ago. The 11 year old girl had hugged him good night and obeyed. He always got along well with her; she clearly thought the world of him.

So now, in private, Xander reached into his pants and took a grasp of his cock, stroking it lightly. He was going to relax and enjoy himself, and he lay his head back, letting his eyes close, as he imagined that the attractive Buffy was giving him a handjob. He imagined that the sexy cheerleader was fully nude and moaning his name as she jerked him off. Xander, yes, oh Xander, Xander, oh Xander--

"Xander?"

The 16 year old sat bolt upright on the couch, hastily pulling the blanket over himself to cover his erection. Dawn was in front of him, in her night robe; she'd come down the stairs without him hearing it. Had she seen him playing with himself? She didn't say anything, but there was a mischievous, almost knowing, glint in her lovely young eyes, and he reddened.

"Um, yeah, Dawn?" he said, his voice hoarse, and he cleared his throat. Dawn bit her lip, as though gathering her courage, then pulled open her robe and let it fall off her, dropping to the floor in a puddle of soft fabric.

She was fully nude beneath the shed robe, which shocked Xander - but he couldn't tear his eyes away, mesmerized. Flawless skin begged to be stroked, her long locks of dark hair falling down her body. Her chest was almost completely flat, with slight swells beginning to grow, ending in tiny pink nubbins that were visibly taut. Her preteen cunny was completely hairless and smooth, a plump reddened mound that glistened with moisture.

His cock was standing at attention, obvious even beneath the hastily drawn blanket, and Dawn's eyes lit up to see it. She came forward. "Dawn-- what--" he finally regained the presence of mind to begin, but the eager girl threw aside the blanket and pulled down the hem of his jogging pants over his huge mast of teenage manhood.

Nine thick inches of 16 year old cockmeat sprang out at the little girl, flinging strands of sticky precum over her face, and before he could object beyond a shocked exclamation, she was bending her head and opening her lips wide. He threw his head back in sudden bliss as her warm wet mouth engulfed his swollen knob, and his virgin cock knew its first penetration of a female.

Dawn pushed herself down, taking in more of his thick long dick and slurping with clumsy, but delightful, enthusiasm. Xander's cock lurched in her mouth, and a low groan shuddered through him. "Dawn... we can't..." he managed, but Dawn lifted her eyes to him, locking her gaze with his own, and in her dark pools he saw the depths of tenderness and devotion and little-girl passion there. Her feelings had been simmering below the surface for so long, and now, tonight, on this full moon, her desire had burst from her heart into action.

Xander's heart swelled, choking him with emotion as he saw the entirety of the little girl's very grownup lust and love, shining in her eyes as she sucked and slurped with virginal enthusiasm on his huge teenage cock. Suddenly, this intimacy seemed so very right and natural, and his cock gave a tremendous leap, jerking in Dawn's mouth, and she moaned lewdly, rivulets of her 11 year old saliva leaking from her stretched-wide lips to roll down Xander's shaft.

"Dawn..." he said again, groaning her name, and this time there was no objection, only passion and fondness, and he saw the light in her eyes from hearing it. She wrapped both her small hands around the thick base of his shaft and hurled her head down. His knob popped into the tight swallow of her horny young throat, and shivers of ecstasy passed through him as her tight hot wet throat muscles and glucked on his meaty mass.

Her every moan vibrated her throat around his cock, and Xander was in sweet silky paradise, a hot and wet Eden, as the preteen girl lavished his giant cock with drooly worship. His body jerked and twitched with the spasms of his wanton delight, and he couldn't stop grunting her name, albeit only semi-coherently. He laid his hand lightly atop her head, fingers curling in her luscious hair, and she purred, a little kitten pleasing her master, blowing him lasciviously with her wet little mouthcunt.

Dawn's moans were coming louder and longer, and he realized that she was getting off just from sucking and worshipping his huge pornstar-sized cock! Her hands fondled his balls, eagerly feeling the cum churning and pulsing therein, as her little flat-titted body swayed and shuddered with waves of ecstasy rolling through her. Xander's copious precum glugged audibly down her throat as she swallowed on his cock again and again, suckling him like a little kitten eager for her cockmilk, and then she finally achieved her goal. Her lips stretched into tight pink lines, she lowered her head completely on his shaft, her nose and face buried in his dark crotch curls as she took his entire thick nine inch shaft fully inside her mouth and throat!

"Ooohhhhh, Dawwwnnnn," Xander cried hoarsely, his face flushed with lust and pleasure, sweat trickling down his body. His cock jerked and throbbed inside that tight luscious throat-twat like a wild beast yearning to be free of its bonds, and Dawn began suckling even more vigorously, eager to entice his load of teenage cum into her preteen stomach.

Xander could hold back no longer, and as orgasmic rapture crashed through him, his balls clenched, splurts of teen jizz rocketing up his shaft to spew hotly and thickly directly into Dawn's tight little throat. Her loud moan of climactic pleasure was muffled by his log in her throat, and the fat ropes of cockslop that pulsed down into her tummy, over and over, as the little girl juiced, her horny lil pussy clutching on emptiness as she swallowed Xander's spunk again and again. She was letting the boy - no, the young man - she loved claim her as his own, by filling her up with his seed, and it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Her eyes crossed with the intensity of her pleasure. She couldn't believe how much Xander was cumming. Over and over his cock pulsed gooey lust deep inside her throat, gurgling audibly down her fuckpipe with each viscous shot of it.

When Xander's balls finally emptied, he collapsed back against the couch, gasping. He felt both drained and invigorated, and more alive than he ever had in his life. His cock was still rock-hard, ensconced completely inside Dawn's 11 year old throat... and he noticed that her throat was still tightly clenched around his pulsing member, her eyes crossed, her whole body trembling almost violently. The little girl was still cumming!

It was several seconds more before Dawn shuddered a final time and relaxed. She pulled her mouth off his now drool-slathered cock, panting for breath and grinning happily at him, her eyes shining. "Xander..." she said, her voice breathless with pleasure and joy and young love. "How did I do?"

He grinned with foolish pleasure. "You were amazing!"

"As good as other girls?"

"Um..." He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled, a bit awkwardly. "I've never been with another girl."

Dawn looked shocked. "Never? But you're so smart and handsome and wonderful... and you have such a great cock!" Xander flushed, but confirmed his statement with a nod. Dawn looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "I know I'm just a little girl...but will you make me a woman? Your woman? I mean, I know you like Buffy, and I don't mind if you fuck her too, or any other girl...but would you fuck me?"

Xander's heart leapt, and so did his cock. This young virgin wanted him, a virgin himself, to deflower her, in a sacred ritual as old as humanity. The idea was both scorchingly hot but also somehow right. He reached down and lifted her up off her knees, kissing her gently, their lips pressing softly against one another's as they gave each other their first kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head, clutching his face to hers, and he gathered her up in his arms, holding her naked sweaty lil nymphet body to his chest.

And when their kiss ended, he carried her in his arms up the stairs, to her bedroom. Her bed was small, a child's bed, but it would suit their purposes. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible, and that would be most possible in her own bed. This tender instinct came to him naturally, a desire to care for the little girl and be as wonderful a lover to her as he possibly could...although as much as she lusted after him, it didn't seem like he had to do much. Still, he was going to give it his all.

He laid her on the sheets, and gazed at her with infinite tenderness. The lights were off in here, with only the light of the full moon shining upon them through the window. Her flesh glistened with the sweat of her recent orgasm, and her dark hair was splayed on the pillow around her head in a rich fan as she smiled up at him. Her eyes were drawn to his crotch, and he pulled off his pants fully, letting the shadow of his huge teenage cockmast tower over her. Her eyes were alight with anticipation and delight, and she instinctively spread her legs, baring her treasures to his lustful gaze.

He got onto the bed on his knees, and braced them against Dawn's own inner thighs, hitching her legs up and spreading her pussy lips wide, giving him a hint of the inviting pinkness within. A little shudder of pleasure ran through her at the motion, and her nearly-flat tits heaved with her breathless anticipation. "Fuck me, Xander," she pleaded, her little-girl voice thick with need, her eyes glued to his towering cock.

He swiveled his hips, positioning the swollen knob of his cock upon her barely-parted nether lips. His large cockhead seemed even more enormous next to her tiny little fuckhole, which drooled her preteen fuckhoney liberally onto him. She was incredibly horny and ready for him, and he pushed his hips forward, straining into her. Dawn's breath caught in her throat, a moan purring through her, and then his knob thrust into her.

"Oh!" they both cried in intense pleasure, their backs arching with the sheer delight of it. Her bald pussy lips were snapped tightly shut around his cock crown, and her tight silken walls gripped him firmly, pulsating wetly on him, eager for more of his girthy length. He gave it to her, feeding her hot little pussy more and more of his huge cock, inch after meaty inch sinking into her horny cuntlet.

Dawn tossed her head back and forth, her body shuddering with almost violent rapture, unable to contain herself as Xander's large cock stretched and filled her. Tidal waves of pleasure crashed across her, and she screamed in bliss as she felt his bloated balls squelch into her cute lil ass.

Xander felt like he could barely breathe for the intense pleasure. Her pussy was so fucking tight, squeezing convulsively on him, milking him frantically, and he pulled back and began fucking her. Slowly at first, he thrust into her and back out, in and out, as Dawn cried out incoherent words of garbled passion. Then he picked up the pace, pistoning into her with hard smacks of flesh on flesh. Her pussy bathed his cock in her creamy fucksauce as she thrashed, having her virgin pussy pummeled to climax by the giant cock of the young man she had always loved.

She managed to reach up with her hands and pull feebly on him. Xander understood her meaning and let his entire weight fall onto her as he fucked her. Dawn shrieked in delight, feeling their bodies meshed against each other, his powerful body atop hers, dominating her little form with passion as his balls slapped with lewd wet squelches into her ass over and over.

The little girl could hear and even feel his harsh breathing as he fucked her horny hot cunny, stuffing her with his log again and again as delight spiraled through her. Due to their height differences, her face was mashed into his chest, and she suckled a dark hickey just above his nipple, moaning like a fuckstarved little whore as he made fantastic, wild, wanton love to her, the full moonlight rippling over their sweaty, virginal forms.

They were fully in tune with one another, and their massive shared orgasm swept across them both, drowning them in ecstasy, as Dawn juiced wildly, and Xander's nuts burst like a breaking dam. Torrents of hot teenage cockslop poured into the little girl's fertile preteen womb, flooding her eggs with potent babymaking cum, as Dawn writhed madly beneath his form, her limbs thrashing of their own accord as she hollered her delight and Xander bellowed in primal, bestial passion.

It seemed ages that they were cumming together, in an endless cycle of passion and bliss, and when their shared climax finally passed, they collapsed, Xander atop Dawn, exhausted, clinging to each other. Barely aware of their surroundings, they fell asleep, the full moon shining down upon them.

An amused voice woke them. "You know, most wizards prefer beds for that sort of thing. Although most wizards would probably eat earwax-flavored Bertie Botts' beans, so maybe there's something to what you're doing."

The pair gasped awake, staring dumbfoundedly at a short old man standing in the room several feet away. He was wearing a long robe, an old pointed hat, and a long white beard that fell past his chest. He was peering over spectacles at them with a kindly gaze. "What?" Xander exclaimed. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The old man took off his spectacles, producing a cloth from somewhere in his robe to clean them, as he answered, apparently bothered not a whit by the pair's conjoined nakedness, "I am Albus Dumbledore. I am here because I am this school's headmaster. The question is, why are you here?"

That was when Dawn and Xander realized that they weren't in Dawn's room anymore, or anywhere they recognized. The light of a full moon still shone upon them through a window in a stone room that looked as though it belonged inside of a castle. "What the fuck?" Xander exclaimed, and Dawn clung to him, still beneath his form, slightly scared and burrowing her face in his chest.

"Well, yes, that's what you were doing," Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Feels like old magic to me. Most wizards these days don't practice it. Tantric wizardry is a mostly forgotten art; the only remnant of it in modern times is the wand, which is as you might notice, a phallic object, used in place of an actual phallus."

He peered at them curiously, evidently seeing a lot more than their physical forms, somehow. "A virgin sacrifice, a full moon...and it was in a place of some power, I believe."

"The Hellmouth," Dawn spoke.

Dumbledore nodded sagely. "And unless I mistake my guess, it was a DOUBLE virgin sacrifice."

"No one was sacrificed," Xander protested.

"Modern misnomers," Dumbledore chuckled. "When you two pull apart, I believe that the puddle beneath this young lady's delectable buttocks will reveal that virgin blood was spilled, no? Speaking of which, you are a wizardess, young lady. If you didn't know."

"Me? A wizardess?" Dawn gasped.

"Well, you did enact a tantric rite and open a rift to another world. This world."

"But I didn't!" Dawn's brow furrowed. "Did I?"

"Accidental magic is often the most entertaining kind," Dumbledore allowed. "And it certainly seems as though you two were quite entertained." Xander and Dawn flushed. "As it so happens, and I may have mentioned in passing, you're currently in a school. One for witches and wizards in fact, who enroll when they turn eleven."

"This is too weird," Xander said.

"Wait," Dawn said. "This is too convenient. I accidentally do magic, that accidentally takes me to a wizard school, when i'm accidentally the right age for this school?"

"Ah, now you're thinking like a wizard," Dumbledore praised her. "The answer, I suspect, lies with your paramour."

"I'm a wizard too?" Xander gaped. Did this mean he could join Buffy on her demon hunts, if he had powers?

"No," Dumbledore dashed his hopes before they could fully form. "But there is...something to you. Within you. And you two have bonded to each other. Two virgins, conjoined beneath the light of a full moon, in a place of power. Oh, yes, you're definitely bonded."

"I'm not going to leave Dawn alone at this school. Heck, we need to figure out how to get back home, not just join your wizard school on a whim," Xander frowned.

"Considering your travel here was accidental," Dumbledore peered over his spectacles at Dawn, "do you know how to return?"

"No," Dawn blushed.

"A wizarding education could help with that. And the school caretaker recently passed away," the old man looked meaningfully at Xander. "So there is a place here for you as well." He tapped his bearded chin thoughtfully. "And perhaps destiny is involved."

"Destiny? You know something you're not telling us," Xander guessed.

"I?" Dumbledore said, with an air of mild astonishment. "Do you suggest that a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries might have led me to this exact room at this exact time, to await a pair of travelers from another world?" Xander and Dawn blinked, processing this suspiciously specific phrasing. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Now then, once you're done with your tantric rite" - the pair blushed again, as Xander's fat long cock was still buried balls-deep inside Dawn's thoroughly ravished and impregnated little pussy - "I have some clothes in the next room for you. And I can introduce you to Hogwarts."

He gave them a little nod, and walked out as casually as you please, as though he hadn't been talking to a preteen girl and young man in the midst of fucking, and Dawn and Xander just looked at each other.

"I don't know what's going on, Dawn," Xander said, "but I'm not going to leave you."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss. "It's still night," she said, glancing out the window at the full moon. "So before we check out this weird wizard school and all - fuck me again... please?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well geez, yer awful loud, aincha?" the amused gruff voice of a giant hairy man greeted Xander and Dawn as the pair exited the room, now fully clothed, but still grimy with the sweat of their many fucks. Xander flushed, embarrassed, but Dawn giggled, looking up - way up - at the tall broad figure before them. Oddly enough, despite his size, she wasn't frightened by him at all. He gave off a kindly air, and although his face could barely be seen, swathed in all that hair, it was lined with the kind of wrinkles that only a lifetime of smiles could etch.

"I can't help it," the 11 year old said mischievously. "Xander just makes me feel that good." The giant man roared with laughter, and Xander's face was red as a beet.

"Ah think Ah'm gonna like ya, lass," the stranger said. "Ah'm Hagrid, groundskeeper for tha' school. Headmaster Dumbledore wan's meh ter show ya 'round.

"What kind of place is this?" Xander asked. "These rooms and hallways look like they belong inside a castle."

"They do belon' in a castle," Hagrid chuckled. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a castle! C'mon!"

So saying, the giant man led them throughout the school and the grounds. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, so the corridors were empty, but Hagrid assured them that usually they were bustling with activity. Xander and Dawn's eyes widened as they saw all the wondrous parts of the castle, and especially when they got a good look at the whole castle itself from the outside.

"This is too weird," Xander said again.

"But it's awesome!" Dawn exclaimed. "Right, Xander?" She squeezed his hand, which had been holding hers tenderly this whole time.

"Yeah," he grinned.

Hagrid showed them Xander's room, a well-appointed chamber fit for a staff member of such a prestigious magical school. "Is this my room, too?" Dawn asked, looking lustily at Xander. Hagrid explained that she was welcome to stay there whenever she liked, but that she would also be assigned a room in the student dormitories later that morning.

"Dumbledore wan's ter speak wit' ya, lad," Hagrid pointed out a secret stair behind a statue. Xander nodded. Dawn started to follow him, but Hagrid said, "Not ya, lass. Dumbledore wan's me ter take ya ter Diagon Alley, collect yer school supplies."

"Okay! Bye Xander!" Dawn hugged him and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Xander kissed back, his heart awakened to this little girl. "I love you," she whispered, and then skipped off with Hagrid. Xander's heart soared within him, and he gulped as he climbed up the spiral stair to Dumbledore's office.

When he arrived, his eyes became saucers, looking around at all the wonders. All manner of mystical devices were scattered around, and plaques and portraits as well. There was even a phoenix! His roving eyes finally alit upon Dumbledore himself, sitting at his desk, his hands folded calmly in front of him. A small smile adorned his face as he waited patiently, letting his new employee take in the fantastic sights of the headmaster's office.

"Sorry, sir," he said.

"Don't be," Dumbledore said kindly. "Magic is so commonplace to wizards that we often forget how, well, magical it really is."

"Yes, sir. You wanted to see me?"

"Indeed, young man," the headmaster nodded. "First I want to go over your duties as castle caretaker. You won't be doing the job alone; you're also managing all the house-elves that Hogwarts boasts..." Over the next several minutes, the old wizard detailed Xander's job, answering the 16 year old's many questions thereabout. "You also have the same authority as any staff member," the headmaster added. "Students are expected to obey you, and you have the authority to discipline them if necessary. You will probably have to, at first, for as a new faculty member, many students will try to get away with things around you."

Xander gulped; he hoped he was up to the task.

"In addition to your authority and your responsibilities, you also have several perks, in addition to your pay." He named a figure, hundreds of Galleons, but Xander had no idea what that meant. "A seat in the faculty box for every Quidditch match, of course" - Xander hadn't a clue what Quidditch was - "flexible hours, vacation every summer, and of course a cumdump."

Xander blinked. "What, sir?"

"Every faculty member may choose a willing student for the purpose of providing him- or herself sexual release," Dumbledore explained. "We wizards are far more open about our sexuality than Muggles."

Xander blushed beet red. "I already have Dawn," he pointed out.

"That you do, but that is a pre-existing relationship. You are entitled to choose another student in addition to her. And I think you will find that a handsome young man such as yourself will have many applicants for the position. In addition, tantric wizardry becomes more powerful with more participants. Speaking of which..." Dumbledore leaned forward and steepled his fingers.

"You and Dawn will have unfettered access to Hogwarts' full stock of tantric spellbooks. However, I must stress that you should be discerning about who and when you share those magicks with. It is extremely powerful, and should only be attempted by those with a great deal of sexual stamina - such as you have, but few others do - or great discipline - such as most wizards in this day and age have lost. In this modern age, wizards sate their sexual appetites freely and wantonly; for tantric magic, one must have discipline to make up for lack of stamina. Of course, that will not be a problem for you and Dawn, given her magical potential, and your virtually unlimited sexual stamina. But not everyone in the castle will be capable of that."

"Yes, sir," Xander nodded. "I understand." He was doing his best not to pop a boner at the thought of doing magic by fucking Dawn's hot little preteen body. A thought occurred to him. "Sir...if some students will try to take advantage of my inexperience... they all know magic. How am I to fend off any pranks or even attacks?" He had helped Buffy with her demon slaying of course, but only as an assistant, never by himself.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Do you really not know?"

"Know what?"

"You are highly resistant to hostile or unwanted magic, which is a very rare trait indeed. But more than that... you ABSORB it." Dumbledore shook his head in some disbelief. "I've never heard of such a thing in all my years. But you possess an innate capacity for harmlessly 'eating' any magic directed at you, and storing it within you."

Xander gaped. "What, really? That is too cool! But... what happens to the magic when it's stored inside me? I mean, I can't use it. Will it, I don't know, overload or something at some point?"

"You may not be able to cast spells," Dumbledore allowed, "but there is a primal spirit laying dormant within you." Xander's blood ran cold; he remembered that possession, much as he didn't want to. Dumbledore read his fear on his face, and waved away his concerns. "The spirit lies completely subservient to you now, and not the other way around. When you choose to activate it, with the magic stored within your body, your senses, speed, strength, and reflexes will become magnified many times. In addition to your virtual invulnerability to magic, this will make you an unstoppable force, and a perfect guardian for the greatest wizard seen in hundreds of years."

"Who's that?" Xander wondered.

Dumbledore blinked. "Young Dawn of course."

"What?!"

"She has enormous innate potential," the headmaster nodded. "More than even the greatest three wizards I've ever met, one of whom is also a new student here. With the tantric rituals, both you and she will grow even stronger. And because of your bond, you can share any absorbed magic inside you with her, boosting her powers. Of course, this sharing can only happen when you fuck. It passes from you to her through your cum."

Xander just stood there, dumbfounded. Dumbledore clapped his hands and said brightly, as though they hadn't just been discussing weighty and perverted matters, "Well then! Shall we go down to breakfast?"

The teenager followed the old wizard down the stairs and through the twisting corridors of the castle to the great dining hall. He showed him his seat at the long table on the raised platform, where the faculty ate, and Xander sat before his empty platter. The other teachers and the students were already assembled, and Xander felt the the eyes of all the students on him. He shifted in his seat self-consciously, wondering where Dawn was.

"Attention," Professor McGonagall said, tapping her glass with a spoon. "May I have your attention please." The kids settled down and gave their attention to the elderly woman. "We have two announcements. First, we have brought in a new caretaker, to replace the dearly departed Master Filch. I know he is sorely missed" - some of the students sniggered, and McGonagall frowned deeply at them - "but let us welcome Xander Harris to the school." She turned to him and smiled. "Welcome!" Three of the four tables of students joined in with her, shouting welcome, but the pupils at one table - the Slytherins - just ignored him or glowered at him.

"Secondly, we also welcome a new student to our ranks. Dawn Summers is here, and will be Sorted." The great double doors at the end of the dining hall opened, and Dawn came in, looking very small in front of Hagrid, who was holding the various supplies they'd bought - including a broom! Dawn herself was clad in wizard robes now - looking incredibly cute, Xander thought - and had a wand!

The girl's cheeks were red, but she was still smiling as she walked between the tables to the stool in front of the teachers' table, on which an old bent hat was placed. Evidently it had been explained to Dawn what she was to do, but Xander hadn't a clue. He watched his young lover pick up the hat, sit on the stool, and put the hat upon her head. The brim was so wide, it slipped over half her face.

Then Xander heard a voice in his head. It took him several moments to realize that it was coming from the HAT! It wasn't speaking to him though, but to Dawn. Why could he hear it then? Maybe because of their bond.

"Well then, interesting, interesting," the dusty voice mused. "I've not seen a witch like you in... well, I'm not entirely certain I've ever seen a witch like you. You would do well in any of the houses. Slytherin perhaps; they value power, and with your power, you could become the most favored among them. Or Ravenclaw; you have a sharp intelligence and astounding mental capacity. Perhaps Hufflepuff; you are a little sexpot, and seem to have a few lesbian tendencies too."

It was a good thing that no one else could hear the hat; Xander could see the back of Dawn's neck reddening at those words. "Or Gryffindor; your heart is brave and true."

He couldn't hear Dawn's response, murmured beneath her breath to the Sorting Hat, but he heard the hat's reply, "Very well then... GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was bellowed out, so that everyone heard it, and the students sitting at the table beneath the lion banner cheered, welcoming the grinning Dawn to their ranks as she was given a seat. She looked up to Xander with a radiant smile, and blew him a kiss.

Then the platters instantly filled with lots and lots of delicious breakfast foods, and Xander dug in, famished. He and Dawn kept sneaking looks at each other, but the other Gryffindors kept striking up conversations with their newest member, and the professors had many questions and greetings for the new caretaker.

It was a school day, so Dawn had to be introduced to all her new classes, and Xander had to get to work, so they didn't see each other for several hours. In his office's supply closet were several self-mopping mops and self-sweeping brooms, so he put those to good use in various places throughout the castle. Various students waved to him, including several blushing, giggling girls. Xander blushed as he belatedly realized that the whole student body was speculating on whom he would choose to be his cumdump; he didn't plan on having one at all though. Dawn was the one he loved.

He was walking through the courtyard after lunch, when a young boy's voice sneered at him. "You there! Harris!" The teenager turned to see a boy with slicked-back white-blonde hair flanked by two fat, rather stupid-looking classmates. Slytherins, they were; Xander had seen them at the snake-bannered table, though he didn't know their names.

"Can I help you?" he asked warily.

The boy snickered meanly. "You? Help me? You're a Muggle! Maybe even a Squib!" Xander didn't have a clue what a Squib was, but it was clearly an insult meant to provoke him.

"Maybe I am," he said nonchalantly. "Maybe it takes one to know one."

The boy's pale face reddened and he shouted, "No one insults Draco Malfoy!" Pulling out his wand, he pointed it directly at Xander and yelled, "Calvario!" Light shot out of his wand and struck the teenager directly in the chest. Xander felt no harm, only invigoration. Draco frowned. "Cantis!" he tried again, and another ray struck Xander harmlessly.

"Maybe your wand is broken," he suggested, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips. "Or maybe you're just bad at casting spells. Run along to class now, you clearly need it." Draco glowered at the caretaker and stalked off. Cheers erupted around Xander, and he realized for the first time that they'd had an audience of students. Dawn rushed forward from the throng and hugged him.

"Xander! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "I was trying to get to you to help. But I guess you didn't need it."

He hugged her little body close to him. "I'll explain tonight."

"No, you'll fuck me tonight," she giggled. "THEN you can explain."

Xander laughed and slapped her luscious little ass. "I love you."

"I know," she laughed. "Hey, can you sign this? Madam Pince said I need a teacher's signature to get the tantric books out of the Restricted Section."

"I'm not a teacher," he objected.

"Close enough," she shrugged, so he signed it with a chuckle. Her eyes twinkled and she hurried off as the bells began ringing. He went about his tasks. Several of the professors stopped him throughout the day to talk about Dawn.

"She is absolutely wonderful!" Professor Flitwick gushed. "Got every charm perfectly the first time!"

"Her potion was almost satisfactory," Professor Snape sneered. "But the larger problem is that she is entirely too cheerful. I hope you will impress upon her that magic is a serious matter." Xander rolled his eyes; he already knew he didn't like Snape.

"She is a very attentive student," Professor McGonagall praised. "But she is a bit, ah, distracted during class sometimes. If you could work it into your schedule where you can help her work off a bit of, ah, steam during the school day, that would be ideal." Xander blushed and promised to do so.

That night, he entered his chambers to find Dawn already waiting for him. "About time, slowpoke!" she teased him, and before he could respond, she flung herself into his arms, making out with him needily. They frenched each other enthusiastically for a while, before Dawn knelt and tugged down his pants. Xander's huge 9 inch boner sprang out at her, and she squealed gleefully. "I've been waiting all day for this, Xander," she exclaimed happily. "Your cock is so yummy!"

With that, she proceeded to give him the blowjob of a lifetime, deep throating him like a pro and rocketing up his pleasure until he pumped her throat full of jizz. After more than a minute of busting his nut inside her, Dawn pulled her mouth off his drool-soaked cock, licking her lips salaciously. "Okay!" she said. "NOW you can explain."

They told each other about their days, and Xander told her about Dumbledore's revelations, which astonished Dawn no end. She showed him her wand. "Mr. Ollivander - the wand shop owner - said I already had a wand," Dawn giggled as she gently stroked Xander's hard thick cock meaningfully, "but that he would help me find a suitable wand for public casual use. He found me this one, with a hyena's fang at its core! How cool is that!"

Xander thought of the primal spirit within him, and knew that the wand was as close to his cock as Dawn could get. Then Dawn pierced him with a searching look and said, "So, see any pretty girls today?"

"You," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes, but was clearly pleased with the compliment. "Other than me," she clarified. "See any girls you might want to choose to be your cumdump?"

"What?!" Xander was aghast that Dawn would bring that up.

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you?" Dawn furrowed her brow. "Everyone was talking about it, wondering who you might choose." Her voice turned into a conspiratorial whisper. "Every girl in Gryffindor hopes you'll pick her."

"But-- I--" Xander stammered. "I don't need a cumdump student. You're my lover!"

"I sure am," Dawn said cheerfully. "But you still need a good cumdump. I don't mind sharing, and, you know, I like girls too. I'm looking forward to licking your tasty cum out of a delicious wet cunt!" Xander gaped as Dawn began going on happily, talking about various girls she'd met who she could bring to Xander's chambers to 'apply' for the position. "Virgins only, of course," she said. "I've only read a little of the tantric spellbooks, but claiming a virgin is one of the most powerful tantric things you can do."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, Dawn," Xander cut her off. "Seriously, I don't need--"

"Sure you do," Dawn interrupted him.

"But--"

"No buts! Except mine!" The little girl slapped her cute buttocks for emphasis.

"Dawn--"

"Would you rather try to delay the inevitable," Dawn grinned at him, "or would you rather fuck me?" She disrobed, baring her delicious little preteen body to his eyes, and Xander knew he couldn't resist her charms, laughing. She waggled her eyebrows at him and got onto his bed on her hands and knees, spreading her legs enough that her pink little cuntlet peeked wetly out at him.

Xander stripped entirely, and knelt on the bed behind her, letting his towering erection drip hot pre onto her ass. She shivered with pleasure, and then he grasped her narrow girlish hips, pulling her onto his cock. The little 11 year old witch cried out in pleasure as he sank his cock into her soaked, tight velvet sleeve. Xander's throat muscles tightened with the intensity of his pleasure, feeling her warmth wrapped possessively around him, eagerly milking his big dick.

As soon as he filled her up all the way, his bloated nuts squelching into her, Dawn's pussy clamped down on him, her whole body locking up with incredible orgasm. Her little preteen body quivered slightly, her eyes shut tightly, her breath held in, as rapture gripped her. Then, she gasped, her whole body thrashing, as she rode out the wave of her climax to its end, just from feeling Xander's huge cock stuff her completely. "Oh god!" she moaned breathlessly. "Xander..."

He grinned and squeezed her ass cheeks before pulling back out a little to thrust back in, fucking her steadily. Dawn's chorus of heated nymphet moans was turned into staccato grunts of ecstasy as his hips smacked into her butt again and again. She began bucking her butt back into his thrusts, fucking herself on his cock as hard as he was fucking her. Harder and rougher they went, until he was piledriving her pussy like there was no tomorrow, and the little girl was hollering in uninhibited delight.

Dawn cummed twice more before Xander's nuts boiled over. He rammed his cock all the way inside her lil preteen cunny again, anchoring himself firmly inside her as his balls pumped jizz up his shaft to geyser forcefully into her recently impregnated womb in thick hot splurts. Dawn writhed, screaming in joy, and her elbows finally lost their strength, her face and upper body collapsing into the bed as Xander's big teen dick squirted spunk inside her time and again.

With a ragged shuddering groan, Xander pumped his last, partially collapsing over Dawn, supporting himself with his hands on the bed on either side of her head. "Don't... stop..." Dawn urged him, her voice a breathy pant, and he obeyed, pummeling his still hard cock into her juicy cuntlet again. Dawn shrieked delight, her ears filled with her lover's harsh grunting, as his enormous cock pistoned inside her hot wet tight lil fucktunnel over and over.

Her pleasure had almost peaked again, when Xander reached beneath her and groped her barely swelling preteen tits in his hands, fondling that sensitive boobflesh. Dawn's body spasmed and convulsed with the sudden intensity of the orgasm that swept her, a tsunami of delight crashing through her. "XAAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDDDEEEEERRRRRRRRR!" Her barely coherent scream echoed through the room as she juiced wildly, gushing her fuckhoney all over his cock and spilling out to lather his balls in her 11 year old fucksauce.

With her tight delicious cunt squeezing and clutching on him frantically, Xander couldn't hold back, and jizzed again, filling her sweet preteen pussy with hot jets of cum. Feeling her lover's thick voluminous teen spunk shooting inside her with the force of a cannon only extended Dawn's own orgasm, and he clutched her body to her, groping her barely-there boobs, as they cummed and cummed and cummed, locked into shared ecstasy.

They finally lay there, Dawn beneath Xander's weight, gasping and sweating in the afterglow of their young love. Xander belatedly remembered Dumbledore's words about his cum empowering Dawn, since he was bonded with her, and smiled to think how even more impressed Professor Flitwick might be with her tomorrow.

"I love you, Dawn," he murmured.

"I love you too, baby," she moaned, his thick cock still twitching inside her. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"You already convinced me to choose a cumdump," he chuckled.

"Not that," Dawn said. "I was gonna get you a cumdump no matter what you said."

Xander laughed breathlessly. "What is it then?"

"Will you fuck my ass?" Xander's mouth dropped open, and his cock gave a tremendous violent lurch inside Dawn's sopping, cum-filled twat. She erupted in gales of laughter. "I guess that's a yes!"

"It sure is," Xander said, kissing the back of her neck as he rolled off her. "If you're sure."

"Xander," Dawn said, "I've been fantasizing about you fucking my ass for years."

"What?" his jaw dropped.

"Yeah, but I thought that might be too dirty for you, so I started with a blowjob and my pussy first," she grinned shamelessly at him. With Xander now on his back, she straddled his hips. She grasped his slimy wet cock - still a raging hard mast of teenage manmeat - and positioned it so the knob touched lightly upon her asshole. She bit her lip lustily, moaning like a fuckstarved little cockwhore at the sensation, and lowered herself.

Xander's breath caught in his throat as the radiantly lovely little girl pushed herself down, straining to get his thick knob inside her. And then it popped inside, her incredibly tight little rosebud gripping his cockhead needily. "Oh god, yes, Xander!" Dawn moaned, tossing her head back and forth, sending the sweaty tangles of her hair flying. "MORE!"

She lowered herself further, steadily impaling her luscious lil ass on his huge 16 year old dick. Her entire body quivered and trembled with intense pleasure, her tight hot walls massaging his boner as Xander groaned and grunted in ecstasy.

"Help... me..." the 11 year old nymphet grunted, her voice hoarse with pleasure. She had almost taken him entirely inside her butt, but couldn't push down enough to get the rest inside her horny, needy little lovetunnel. Xander obeyed, gripping her narrow preteen hips with his broad hands, and wresting a lusty shiver from her at the intimate strength of his touch. He pulled down on her body, and Dawn threw back her head, howling with overwhelming bliss as his huge cock bottomed out inside her cute little preteen buttocks.

It was clear she was trying to yell his name, but she was incoherent with the incredible delight Xander's cock in her ass was giving her. Grinning, Xander began fucking her ass, slowly at first, pulling her down into his bucking hips as he thrust in and out of her widely stretched pucker. But he soon began going faster and faster, till he was pounding her horny young asshole roughly and wildly.

Dawn was shrieking with wanton rapture, her pussy gushing juices. Her limbs flailed about of their own accord, and the only reason she remained upright was his strong grip on her hips as he pulled her down into his every upward thrust. Her hair flew about, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her tongue dangled from her cute pink lips, flinging strands of saliva everywhere, as Xander tirelessly fucked her ass into a puddle of bliss.

Dawn was aware of nothing but climactic delight as Xander's giant cock slammed into her rosebud again and again. No sooner did one orgasm end then the next began, till it was all one big nonstop orgasm, drowning her little preteen frame in tidal waves of ecstasy. She thought more pleasure wasn't possible - until Xander's cock lurched even harder inside her and began flinging hot gobs of spunk deep inside her ass!

Her libido still wasn't satisfied when he emptied his nuts inside her, so he kept fucking her ass madly, cumming twice more inside the constantly juicing little girl he loved. And even then the insatiable girl wanted more. Xander wound up fucking her pretty preteen ass in every position imaginable over the next several hours, until Dawn finally passed out from pleasure, overwhelmed by sexual ecstasy and exhausted by it.

He held her closely to him the rest of the night, his cock still nestled balls deep inside her luscious butt, and fell asleep holding her. Thus, their first day at Hogwarts ended.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn staggered into class on wobbly, unsteady legs. She was still in yesterday's clothes, as she had spent all night at Xander's, getting fucked absolutely silly. She reeked of sweat and sex, her hair was mussed despite an attempt to comb it down, and her eyes were still a bit glazed. "Sorry I'm late, Professor," she said, taking her seat and still panting.

The diminutive Professor Flitwick eyed her, but said graciously, "Quite alright, Miss Summers. We are just reviewing previously learnt charms today, and as my best student, you hardly need to review!" He chortled. "Perhaps you could demonstrate for us your mastery of the Levitation charm?"

"Sure," Dawn fumbled for her wand - her fingers were still weak with pleasure; Xander had fucked her all night, and again in the morning when they woke up, filling her pussy with multiple loads of cum - and tried to focus. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Much to her surprise - and that of the entire classroom - fully half of the students and their desks rose up into the air. Professor Flitwick's jaw dropped. Dawn was so shocked that she dropped her wand, and the students went crashing to the floor in heaps.

"My word!" Flitwick exclaimed. "That was incredible!"

All Dawn could think was, Damn, I really need to find a cumdump for Xander, so I can still do schoolwork.

Her roommate Parvati Patil was sitting next to her, and when the class bell rang, Dawn stopped her. "Hey Parvati, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the pretty Indian girl smiled. "What's up?"

"How would you like to be Xander's cumdump?"

Parvati's jaw dropped and her eyes lit up. "Would I! Can I go fuck him now?"

Dawn giggled. "Gotta wait till tonight."

"Aw, okay," Parvati looked almost comically crestfallen. "Go onto McGonagall's class, I'll be there in a bit, just gotta jill off real quick."

"In the hall?" Dawn raised her eyebrow.

Parvati blushed. "I'll find a closet! I'm so excited I'm getting to fuck him! I've been fantasizing about him taking my virginity for weeks!"

That night, Parvati's fantasy was to become a reality. Dawn had told Xander about Parvati, and had spent the whole day whispering naughty ideas to him as they passed in the hallway between classes, getting him worked up. Xander still wasn't too sure how he felt about fucking another girl besides Dawn, but when the knock came at his door that evening, he opened it to see Dawn and Parvati standing there side by side.

Dawn leapt into his arms and kissed him, deliberately rubbing her crotch into his as they made out. "Come in, Parvati!" she said as Xander set her down, and the Indian girl obeyed, shutting the door behind her.

"Hi Mr. Harris!" Parvati greeted him enthusiastically, her face flushed with excitement. She immediately started stripping, much to Xander's shock; he still wasn't quite used to how open the wizarding world was about sexuality.

"Um, just call me Xander," he said.

Dawn giggled. "Start getting undressed already!" she ordered; she was emulating Parvati, and by the time he had his shirt off, there were two lovely naked little girls standing before him, with moist cuntlets and taut nipples. He couldn't pretend not to be attracted to Parvati; her skin was unblemished caramel, with titswells just beginning to bud, and her long black hair fell past her waist.

He popped a boner which strained to be free, tenting his trousers quite obviously. Both 11 year old girls giggled lustily. "Wow!" Parvati said, eyes glued to that bulging crotch.

"Well, go on, silly," Dawn urged her, lightly smacking her butt, "unwrap your present!" Xander watched Parvati's eager face as she came to him and pulled down the hem of his trousers. He groaned heatedly as his erection was revealed, popping out to slap into the Indian girl's sweet face, smearing her with his sticky pre.

Parvati gasped, eyes fluttering with desire, and said, "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you, Dawn?" A titter was Dawn's only answer, and Xander and Parvati couldn't help smiling. Xander's eyes were on the caramel-colored girl's face, but her eyes were riveted to his giant nine-inch cock, which twitched hypnotically in front of her, oozing precum.

Dawn then came forward and taught Parvati to start by sucking Xander's cock, and together they sucked and licked, worshipping his big teenage manhood with a double blowjob. Xander was in heaven, and he busted his nut, shooting his jizz down Parvati's virgin throat as the little girl's eyes crossed with pleasure from the taste of his raunchy seed and the sensation of his throbbing cock pulsing with every spurt.

Parvati's lil pussy was dribbling juices down her inner thighs now, and she was more than ready. "Don't make me wait any longer!" she pleaded, hopping up onto the bed and spreading her legs. Her reddened puffy nether lips parted slightly, revealing the pink treasure within.

Instead of getting on the bed with her, Xander pulled on her ankles, wresting a cute little yip of lusty excitement from the preteen girl, tugging her gently to the very edge of the bed, so he could stand while fucking her. His large pillar of cockmeat towered over her, and Parvati's eyes were locked onto the pulsating mass. She squirmed needily. "Don't tease me, Xander, put it in!"

Xander grinned, amazed and horny by how eager this girl was for him and his big dick, despite the fact that she barely knew him, and he fulfilled her wish. Pushing his hips forward, he pressed his bloated knob to her tight virgin hole and squeezed it inside her, till her fucktunnel clamped around his cock crown in a hot silken vise. "Ohhhh!" Parvati moaned happily.

"What are you waiting for, stud?" Dawn teased, rubbing her own cunt and tweaking her nipple as she watched. "Plow her! She wants it hard and fast!" Parvati nodded eagerly, so Xander threw caution to the wind and slammed his meat inside her tight slippery cunny in one go.

Parvati shrieked in delight as his massive log filled her up, stretching her wet love canal wide with his girth. "Oh god yesssssssssssss!" she cried, her words only barely coherent as she writhed. Her pussy tugged and gobbled on him hungrily, practically gushing her virgin dew as Xander's piledriver stuffed her completely, his engorged nuts squelching into her cute lil caramel ass.

"Now pound that little slut!" Dawn said mischievously. "Make her your woman!" Xander pulled out a bit and thrust back in, fucking Parvati in a steady cadence as the 11 year old girl almost vibrated with pleasure. Her screams of rapture were broken up into staccato yelps with the force of his thrusts. Her pussy was incredibly tight and slick, a cock sock molded perfectly to his teenage manmeat as he pistoned into her fast and deep and hard.

The wet slaps of flesh on flesh resounded through the room as his hips smacked into her ass again and again, his big dick pummeling her horny young snatch for all it was worth. Parvati's cries of "Yes!!!" and "Ohhh goooddddd!" gradually became wordless and incoherent yells of pure ecstasy. Her arms flailed about of their own accord, her head tossing back and forth, and the only reason her legs didn't flail as well was due to Xander's grip on her ankles as he slammed into her pussy again and again.

His harsh grunts were music to both little girl's ears, and Dawn's breath was coming in short gasps as she frigged herself, watching the man she loved fuck her little virgin friend. Parvati's body locked up then, for a handful of seconds, before she started convulsing in a seizure of utter bliss. Her climaxing pussy spasmed around his giant cock as he rutted the juicing nymphet ruthlessly.

And then he blew his load, his nuts tightening as his shaft pulsed with thick hot gobs of viscous cockslop squirting deep inside Parvati, directly through her cervix into her young womb. Parvati's eyes rolled back into her head, and she lost her voice for the sheer ecstasy crashing through her as Xander's cock geysered deep inside her core. Dawn shuddered as miniature orgasms rolled through her from watching as she jilled off, her gaze riveted to Xander's visage, which was twisted up in intense euphoria from nutting inside Parvati's creaming twatlet.

He filled up her womb, and then his spunk filled up her pussy too, before leaking out of her cunny around Xander's cock, puddling in the bedsheets and staining his balls, along with her own preteen cream. When he finally finished cumming, his shaft was still rock hard inside her, and it was several more moments before the Indian girl came down from her own high, panting for breath as aftershocks twitched through her, including some triggered from that meaty mass still throbbing strongly inside her.

He could feel the power surging through him - he had fucked another virgin, and great magic had been generated from that union. Although he couldn't use it, he had absorbed it, and it seethed inside his heart, making him feel even stronger and more vigorous.

"Out of the way, big boy, it's my turn," Dawn giggled.

"But--" Xander and Parvati both protested, their lust not sated.

"Don't worry, you'll be fucking her plenty more times tonight," Dawn laughed, "but first I want my taste!" Reluctantly Xander pulled out of Parvati's ravished lil pussy, which clutched needily on him as he withdrew, and Dawn kissed his slimy cockhead before burying her face in Parvati's cunt.

Parvati cried out in pleasure, her overstimulated pussy now being pleasured by Dawn's lithe lil tongue, and Dawn purred in bliss as she tasted both Parvati's sweet virgin juices and Xander's thick raunchy jizz. Dawn's ass wiggled invitingly at Xander as she ate his cum from Parvati's deflowered cuntlet, so Xander grasped her young ass and slid his cock into Dawn's puckered rosebud.

"Mmmmmm!" Dawn's moan of rapture was muffled by Parvati's cunt, and the young Indian girl placed her hands on Dawn's hair, pushing her down into her snatch. Parvati's high-pitched squeals of pleasure and Xander's harsh grunts of euphoria as he plowed Dawn's horny lil butthole were a chorus of sweaty pleasure as Dawn eagerly lapped up every bit of cum she could from the 11 year old girl's sopping wet pussy.

Dawn couldn't take it anymore - the taste of Xander's cum combined with Parvati's cream, and the divine sensations of Xander fucking her ass - and she juiced, her lil pussy clutching on emptiness and gushing juices down her inner thighs. "Cum in her!" Parvati moaned, "and I'll eat your cum out of her too!"

Xander's cock throbbed mightily inside Dawn's ass at those lewd words, and he pounded harder into the juicing lil nymphet, reaming her till he boiled over. Hot thick squirts of spunk shot into Dawn's bowels, her cries of delirious ecstasy muffled by Parvati's cummy pussy. The power that Xander had absorbed from deflowering another virgin surged into Dawn, heightening her climax.

But they didn't stop there. Over and over, all night long, Parvati and Dawn took turns fucking Xander and eating his cum out of the other girl. As the sun peeked over the horizon, both girls were exhausted, both their assholes and pussies drooling cum as they lay on the bed, snuggled up to Xander, snoring softly and cutely as they slept. Xander was sweating heavily, but had more stamina than the girls, so hadn't passed out. So he just held the two lovely lil girls closely to him as they slept, smiling fondly as they burrowed further into him in their dreams, before finally drifting into slumber himself.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

It was after Charms class that Dawn Summers came across Draco Malfoy, along with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle, bullying Susan Bones. The pretty redheaded girl, who was in House Hufflepuff, was backed up against a wall, nervously clutching her books to her chest, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Dawn wasn't having any of that of course, so as soon as she saw that, she yelled out her challenge and raised her wand. Instantly, the three Slytherins went sailing around into the air, spinning in circles at her command. Several students cheered and whooped to see the bullies get what-for. Dawn grinned; she wasn't done.

With intricate waves of her wand, the three bullies began flying helplessly in fancy choreography, and also began glowing in different colors. A couple more Slytherin boys dashed down the hallway, and it was right then that Draco vomited from the spinning. A quick wave of Dawn's wand sent the vomit sailing straight into the two newly arrived Slytherins, who yelped and groaned disgustedly.

"Hey, leave my boyfriend alone!" A surprisingly similar echo of Dawn's own shout moments ago greeted her as Pansy Parkinson ran down the hall towards her from the other direction. She pulled out her wand, but before she could get off a spell, Dawn disarmed her expertly.

"Expelliarmus!" Pansy's wand went flying from her hand and twanged into the wall, its point stuck where the corners of four bricks met. Pansy gaped. Dawn had disarmed her with barely a blink, while still keeping up the aerial circus. The Slytherin girl only liked Draco a little bit; the real reason she dated him was for his power and importance, which she was attracted to.

But as Pansy watched Dawn's impressive display of magical power and skill, she started feeling some attraction to the pretty dark-headed witch...

"Cease this at once!"

Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the corridor, and the watching students "aww"ed disappointedly as Dawn obediently set Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle down in a heap on the floor. All three faces were green; Draco looked like he might vomit again. The elderly witch looked sternly down her nose at Dawn. "Miss Summers, I am appalled at you. For causing such a blatant ruckus... 5 points from Gryffindor."

Protests rang out from the watching Gryffindors, but Dawn didn't argue. It was worth it. McGonagall then turned to the three Slytherin bullies. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe. For bullying another student... 5 points from Slytherin. Each."

Pansy groaned. "Great, Draco, just great," she muttered. Draco probably would have objected too, but he had to lean over and throw up again.

McGonagall turned back to Dawn, and her stern expression lightened slightly. "Miss Summers...for an impressive display of wizarding skill, and for sticking up for another student - 15 points to Gryffindor."

Dawn grinned as the surrounding students whooped. Some sternness returned to McGonagall's face. "Now disperse, and go to class. The bell will ring shortly." Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy to his feet, and they shuffled away sullenly, and the other kids also obeyed the professor's directive.

"Thanks," Susan Bones said shyly, brushing a lock of red hair from her face.

"No problem," Dawn grinned at her. Susan blushed a little, then scurried away.

"Dawn?"

The young witch-in-training turned to see Parvati Patil. "There you are, Par!" Dawn exclaimed. "Where were you in Charms class?"

Parvati smiled wryly. She was sticky with dried sweat and clearly exhausted. "Where do you think? Still passed out on Xander's bed."

"Still?" Dawn gasped.

"I don't know how you do it," Parvati said. "Sex with him is the most amazing thing ever, but it completely wears me out. I've missed so many classes in the last week, sleeping off the aftershocks."

Dawn could guess what was coming. "You don't think you can be his cumdump anymore."

Parvati looked sad. "No. I wish I could be, but I'm just not up to it. Maybe in a few years, when I'm older, I'll have more stamina."

"I understand," Dawn hugged her.

"Thanks," Parvati hugged her back. "I'm still glad, more than anything, that it was Xander who took my virginity. I don't think I'll ever experience anything more incredible again."

They shared a brief kiss, and Parvati giggled, before gathering up her books and hurrying to the next class. Dawn suddenly realized that it was almost time for the bell to ring, and she practically ran through the hallways as fast as she could, barely making it in time to Professor Quirrell's class before the bell rang.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Dawn spent most of the time thinking about who she might able to recruit to be Xander's cumdump now. Hermione Granger, the smart pretty Gryffindor, came to mind, but Dawn dismissed that idea right away. She was from a Muggle family, so wasn't as open about sex as the wizarding world was.

At lunch, Dawn didn't go to the dining hall, but instead found Xander, and gave him a blowjob. At Professor McGonagall's suggestion, she and Xander met up in the middle of every school day, to help Dawn work off some of her horniness, so that she could still concentrate on her studies. They had also discovered that Xander's cum was nutritious and filling to her, perhaps because of their bond, or perhaps because of the magic in him, or maybe both; so when Xander squirted his hot thick huge loads down Dawn's throat, she didn't need lunch.

After lunch was Dawn's least favorite class - Potions. That was the one class she was only average at, instead of amazingly proficient. Brewing potions was almost purely an exercise in knowledge, rather than raw magical talent, so while she made passing grades here, they weren't stellar. More than that, however, was Professor Snape, who was an absolute dickhead.

Dawn was surprised however, when Susan Bones chose to pair up with her, instead of another Hufflepuff as she usually did. "Hi Susan!" Dawn greeted her brightly.

"Hi, Dawn," Susan said. "You, um, you don't mind if we're partners this period, do you?"

"Of course not," Dawn said warmly.

"You know your assignments," Snape said to the class. "You have twenty minutes."

Together Susan and Dawn carefully prepared the ingredients and put them into the bubbling froth of their glass. When fifteen minutes had passed, Dawn eyed their concoction dubiously. "It says it should be a dark green," she pointed to the entry in the textbook. Their potion however was a light green.

"Wait a second," Susan said, looking furtively around. As Dawn watched curiously, the Hufflepuff girl reached into her robes, bending slightly as though she were reaching into a really deep hidden pocket. Then she straightened, pulling out wet fingers. Her forefinger and middle finger were pressed together and glistening. Susan then held them over their brew for a couple of seconds, until a single drop fell from her fingertip into the potion.

Their potion fizzed for several moments, then turned a perfect shade of dark green. Dawn gasped. "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"My aunt taught me that trick," Susan smiled shyly.

"But what was that?" Dawn asked.

Susan blushed. "Juice." From the way she said, Dawn could tell she didn't mean the kind of juice that came from a fruit. "It can balance and strengthen almost any kind of potion. But you can't use more than a few drops, or it becomes a lust potion."

Dawn suddenly remembered what the Sorting Hat had told her when she had first come to Hogwarts. It had called her a sexpot, and because of that had considered Sorting her into Hufflepuff. Did that mean...?

"Susan," she said, a smile tugging at her lips, "how would you like to become Xander's cumdump?"

Susan's eyes lit up, but her face turned beet red, and she looked shyly down at the floor. "Um, well, ah, I'd like that. But, um... I've only been with girls before. Is that okay?"

Dawn hugged her, and could feel Susan's taut nipples through her robe. "That's perfect! Xander and I both like virgins."

Dawn found Xander after Potions class. When they'd met earlier for the daily blowjob, she'd told him the bad news about Parvati, but now he was elated to hear about Susan Bones. The week in which Parvati had been his cumdump had showed Xander how much he'd needed one; even Dawn, despite all her horniness and stamina, couldn't keep up with him by herself. But with a second girl, he'd been a lot more sexually sated.

It helped that he'd seen Susan Bones before...and she reminded him of Willow.

So that night, Dawn brought Susan to Xander's room. Dawn took off her robe, and Susan followed suit, but the redhead seemed a bit shy to remove any of the rest of her clothes. Her eyes strayed to the prominent bulge in Xander's crotch. Dawn sensed this and grinned at her. "C'mon, Susan, help me get his cock out."

The redhead blushed, but obeyed, coming forward as Xander sat on the edge of the bed. Together the two girls unzipped the teenager's fly and fished out his huge thick cock. Susan's eyes bugged out at the size and scent of it, and her eyes dilated with desire as she gasped heatedly. "Here, lick and kiss it," Dawn urged her. Susan still seemed reserved, so Dawn demonstrated, pressing soft kisses and licks to her lover's bloated cockhead, then up and down his shaft, before coming back up to suckle lightly on his knob.

Susan's eyes switched between the little girl servicing the big cock, and Xander's expressions, which contorted with ecstasy. She tittered a little, seeing how Dawn could wrap the young man around her little finger, by bringing him so much pleasure.

"Here, you try!" Dawn prompted her, pulling back from Xander's cock. Her face was slimy and slick with Xander's precum and her own saliva. Susan blushed, but this time she obeyed, kneeling before Xander and touching her hot lil fingers to his shat. "Oh!" she panted in surprised pleasure as she felt the warm meaty mass throbbing, slicking her fingers with his sticky clear precum. She bent over his crotch, and Xander groaned as he felt her hot breath on his engorged cockknob.

"Just like that," Dawn praised her, and then Susan began sucking gently on Xander's fat knob. With Dawn's direction, Susan worshipped Xander's shaft, enticing a fat load of tasty cum down her throat. The horny Hufflepuff vibrated with pleasure from swallowing his cum, and pulled back, panting for breath, her face flushed with euphoria now rather than embarrassment.

Xander was gazing adoringly at Susan; she reminded him so much of Willow, quietly beautiful and a bit shy.

"Now time to fuck!" Dawn declared eagerly. Susan still looked a bit embarrassed, so unused to being with a guy, so the brunette decided to go first. She sat on Xander's lap, setting her back to his front, and lifted up her skirt. "Put it in, Xander," she ordered.

Xander traded a secret smile with Susan, both of them amused by how Dawn was taking charge. Something clicked between them then. He obeyed Dawn and tugged aside the eleven year old girl's thong - he had no idea where she'd gotten a thong, but she loved to parade around in the bedroom with nothing on but that - with one hand, and guided his cock into her tight luscious lil pussy with his other.

Both Xander and Dawn moaned aloud as his fat long dick slicked into her cuntlet with loud wet squelches. As Dawn began rising and falling on his big cock, Xander's hands explored her clothed body, rubbing her shoulders and tweaking her hard nipples through her thin blouse. Dawn cried out with delight as she rode her lover's huge cock, and gripped his wrists with her hands, huffing and puffing with her breathy ecstasy.

Susan was amazed, and her little cunny was quivering moistly with desire as she watched. On impulse she came up to the mating pair and pressed her body against Dawn's, kissing the brunette as Xander's cock thrust up into her. Dawn moaned into Susan's mouth, and rubbed her chest into the redhead's. Both girls had their blouses on, but the material was thin, so they felt their taut nips rubbing needily against one another's.

Xander reached around Susan's body, cupping her adorable lil ass, and the redhead yipped in pleasure as she began tangling her tongue with Dawn's. Daringly, the Hufflepuff reached down and fondled Xander's obese nuts as she made out with the brunette, Xander fondling her ass all the while.

Together they caressed each other till Xander busted his nut inside Dawn, and the little Gryffindor girl shrieked with orgasmic pleasure. "I think I'm ready for my turn now," Susan smiled. She took off her panties, but left the rest of her clothes on, lying back on the bed and pulling up her skirt.

"You don't want to get all the way undressed?" Dawn asked her. "Xander and I are about to."

"No, don't," Susan giggled. "It's... naughtier this way. At least the first time." Her face was bright red, a combination of embarrassment and lust flushing her body. Her cunny lips were puffy and dewy, and wisps of pale red hair dusted them here and there. She looked utterly sweet and adorable, and Xander was again strongly reminded of Willow.

Xander climbed on top of her and kissed her gently. Susan moaned, nipping his lower lip, then gasping hotly as she felt his cockhead touch upon her soaking wet fuckhole. "Stick it in," Susan whispered, her voice hoarse with need that she was too reserved to express more enthusiastically.

He slid his fat log into her cuntlet, her tight hot silken walls stretching wide to admit his girth, and Susan squealed with the overwhelming pleasure of it. She'd never imagined that sex with a boy could feel so good! Not just any boy, though, but Xander, with his huge amazing cock. "Unggghhh..." she grunted happily. "Deeeeeper..." She wasn't aware that she had murmured her thought aloud, but she was delighted when Xander did push deeper, thrusting further and further in, impaling her little snatch completely on his huge fucktool.

When his nuts pressed into her cute ass with an obscene squelch, Susan's head arched back, a cry of ecstasy ululating from her throat as she felt that huge slab of cockmeat throbbing and lurching inside her. Electric shocks tingled through her every time his dick jerked in her pussy, and then her pleasure heightened even further as he pulled out a bit to pound back in, actually fucking her now.

She wasn't consciously aware of her cries, but Susan kept panting out her lust, barely coherently. "Yes oh god yes don't stop yes so good yes yes yes oh yes god yes keep going faster yes oh god YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" This last was hollered out at the top of her lungs as orgasm seized ahold of her little preteen body, wracking her with convulsive climax. Her pussy practically gushed her young cream as she writhed and flopped beneath him.

Xander could hardly breathe, for how tightly her orgasming pussy was clutching his cock, but he kept rutting her throughout, extending her high, until he also cummed, bursting deep inside her horny, juicing twat. Jets of teenage jizz geysered directly through her cervix to slosh inside her preteen womb. Xander's primal bellows of ecstasy rumbled through Susan's shuddering young form, making her feel completely dominated and secure, totally protected and controlled by this big strong young alpha, and she loved it, craved it.

Her body concurred, and kept climaxing, as Xander blasted more and more cum inside her. And even when he was finished, her orgasm wasn't over, so he just rutted her some more, until she managed to calm down a bit. "Oh god yes Xander yes, oh damn, my god," Susan moaned, a bit more coherently now, as he slowly slid his cock in and out of her slimy cuntlet.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that," he grinned at her, and kissed her gently. Her mouth was soft and sweet, tasting exactly like he imagined that Willow's would.

"Okay," Dawn interjected from where she'd been fingering herself while watching, "he was gentle the first time. Wait till he really pummels you - you'll get the orgasms of a lifetime."

Susan's eyes widened. "Even BETTER than what I just had?"

"Yep," Dawn grinned wickedly.

"You don't have to go for that right away--" Xander began.

"Fuck me hard," Susan cut him off in a low husky whisper.

"What?"

"Fuck me hard and deep and fast," the little redhead said, her face flushed with the naughtiness of her own words. "Pound your big fat cock into my little wet pussy like I'm a fuckstarved little whooOOOOORRREEEE!" Her words trailed off into shrieks of untrammeled ecstasy as Xander obeyed her desire, pistoning his big dick into her cuntlet forcefully, fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

The slurping, squelching sounds of his cock slamming into her snatch filled the room, almost a match for the rapturous screams of the Hufflepuff as she had her brains fucked out. She had three more orgasms in quick succession before Xander blew another load inside her, even bigger than the last one. His spunk pulsed into her already-filled womb in fat gobs, and it seemed ages before they stopped cumming together.

Dawn giggled as Xander collapsed atop Susan, holding her close to him. "Out of the way, stud," she demanded. "My turn." Xander grinned, knowing the tastes of his little lover, and pulled out. Susan whimpered in disappointment as his giant cock withdrew, but then cried out in renewed pleasure as Dawn began eating her just-ravished preteen cunny out, lapping up Xander's delicious raunchy jizz.

Xander was about to fuck Dawn from behind - this was a practice they'd begun ever since Parvati's first time; whenever one girl was eating his cum out of the other girl, he'd fuck the cum-eating girl at the same time - and was just trying to decide whether he'd prefer her sopping wet pussy or her luscious lil ass first, when Susan moaned, "My face."

"Huh?"

"Fuck my face," Susan said, blushing furiously. "I told you, I want to be your..." She trailed off in a mumble he couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Dawn grinned mischievously, looking up at the redhead with a cum-splattered face.

"Nothing," Susan said.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Dawn teased, gently sucking Susan's pink clit. "Tell me!" She mercilessly worshipped Susan's cuntlet, till the Hufflepuff cried out with gusto.

"I want to be your fuckstarved little whore!" The last ounces of reserve left Susan, and she pierced Xander with a look of molten desire. Xander grinned, and got onto the other side of the bed, by her head, as she arched her neck back and opened her little pink lips wide.

He slid his cock between her lips, stretching them into tight thin lines as his girth bulged out her cheeks. Susan moaned lewdly, her slobber leaking from the corners of her mouth, and began suckling vigorously as Dawn ate her out. Her little body writhed jerkily from spasms of pleasure as she was fucked from two different ends at once: her cum-filled pussy by Dawn's tongue, and her horny throat by Xander's divinely delicious cock!

Xander was slow at first, sliding his cock gently down into Susan's tight, glucking throat, but she groaned eagerly, and tugged on him, clearly signaling that she wanted to be truly face-fucked, so he gave in, pounding his cock into her face. His balls slapped into her visage with each thrust, smothering her nose and eyes with sweaty nutsacks, and Susan practically juiced right then, her pussy gushing more juices onto Dawn's face.

"Mmmm!" Dawn moaned appreciatively at the renewed taste of Susan's sweetness. She had a feeling that this relationship was going to work out beautifully!

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was dinnertime at Hogwarts, and in Xander's room Dawn was just finishing up giving her beau a blowjob. His cum was delicious and filling to her, tasting better than the scrumptious Hogwarts meals, and just as nutritious for her. Susan found it just as delicious, but it wasn't filling to her, so they assumed that it was Xander and Dawn's bond that made it so nutritious for Dawn.

Dawn was licking Xander's cock clean, as his hands tangled in her long dark hair, when the familiar knock sounded at the door. "That'll be Susan," Dawn grinned, as she bounced over to the door. Xander watched her bare-naked little ass lustily as she opened the door. "Hey Susan!" Dawn greeted Xander's cumdump brightly, but then sobered as she realized Susan was looking downcast.

"What's wrong, Susan?" Xander asked, coming up and ushering his cumdump in. Susan came in, shoulders drooping.

"My auntie Amelia wrote me a letter," Susan sniffled, proffering it to them. Dawn took it and began reading it, but Xander kept looking at the redhead. "She says... she says I'm not allowed to be anyone's cumdump. I have to focus on my studies."

"What?!" Dawn exclaimed. "She can't--"

"She can," Susan mumbled sadly. "She can say what I can and can't do, until I'm 17."

"I'm so sorry, Susan," Xander hugged her. She clutched him fiercely.

"We'll miss you!" Dawn joined the hug.

"Thank you so much for being my first guy," Susan sniffled again. "It was the best sex I've ever had. I don't know if I'll ever want another guy again." She managed to giggle. "But I'll still have plenty of fun with girls..."

And so, just as Parvati had left their bed, now so too did Susan Bones. Dawn kept an eye out for another cumdump, and was lucky to overhear a conversation in Gryffindor's common area one afternoon.

"...need a boyfriend so bad," Angelina Johnson was saying to one of the other third-year girls. "I'm still a virgin."

"What about Oliver Wood?" her friend suggested.

"Ugh," Angelina made a face. "I can't stand him, he's such a hard-ass as team captain. Probably has a small dick anyway." Both girls laughed.

"If you're looking for a large dick, Angelina," Dawn cut in, "I know who has the largest dick in Hogwarts."

Angelina perked up. "Oh yeah?" She made a face. "Tell me it's not Hagrid!" Dawn laughed...

That evening, as Xander returned to his room after a day of work, he was unsurprised to see Dawn waiting for him in bed, fully nude. What did surprise him was to see a lovely naked black girl in bed next to Dawn. "That IS a nice trouser bulge," Angelina's eyes widened delightedly as she looked at the boner Xander had popped in his trousers.

"She's athletic, and older," Dawn pointed out. "Might have the stamina to keep up with you."

"Want to watch me fuck Dawn first?" Xander asked Angelina. "Get you ready for the main event?"

"I'm not nervous, Mr. Harris," Angelina, "I'm horny as hell. Fuck me now!" She moaned slightly as Dawn's small white hand rubbed her puffy pussy, coming away sticky and wet. Xander stripped, and Angelina gasped in happy anticipation as she saw his huge 9 inch manhood tower over her.

The black girl moaned lewdly as Xander hitched up her legs with his knees. "Call me Xander," he told her.

"XanderrrrrrRRRRRRR!" Angelina's breathy murmur stretched into a loud cry of ecstasy as Xander pushed in. Although she was tight and young and virginal, she was older than Dawn, Susan, and Parvati, and so it was a bit easier for Xander to hammer his huge dick into her hot, sopping wet lovetunnel.

Dawn watched closely at their joining, as Xander's cock sank steadily inside Angelina's spasming twat. The contrast of white cockmeat inside black pussy was hot as all hell, and Dawn gasped breathily as she began fingering herself.

When Xander's balls squelched into Angelina's black ass, the barely-teen girl threw her head back and hollered at the top of her voice in incoherent delight. She wrapped her black legs around his waist as he began fucking her, driving into her little black pussy with hard slick thrusts. His harsh grunts were music to both girls' ears, and Angelina cried out her moaning song of sexual euphoria as Xander's big cock stretched her cuntlet wide again and again.

Dawn rubbed her little pink clit furiously, jilling off as she watched her lover fuck Angelina hard and fast. His hips smacked into her chocolate body with obscene wet squelches as he hilted his slab of cockmeat inside her little virgin twat time after time. The barely-teen girl was tossing her head back and forth, her cries of ecstasy punctuated by her staccato grunts each time Xander slammed into her.

Angelina was bucking her body up into Xander's thrusts now, using her legs' grip around his waist to hurl herself against him each time he drove forward. The overwhelming sensations of exquisite pleasure were finally too much for the black virgin girl, and she creamed, yelling shrilly as she cummed. Her hot silken walls spasmed convulsively around his cock as he kept rutting her, and a little puddle of her juices formed in the bed beneath her buttocks, staining her own ass. The sticky girl-cum on her ass made the loud smacks of flesh on flesh even lewder, wetter, and squelchier as Xander kept right on fucking her while she cummed.

Her arms thrashed and flailed in the throes of her ecstasy as Xander grunted, and drove all the way into her pussy a final time. His nuts tightened and released as he jetted thick white creamy jizz into her horny nubile black cunny. He collapsed on top of her, his weight pressing her intimately to the bed as she kissed his sweaty chest, still juicing hard as she felt his hot thick spunk fill up her womb.

When they finally stopped cumming together, Xander began to pull out, but Angelina clutched him to her. "Don't you dare, Xander."

"Need to fuck Dawn too," he pointed out.

"Dawn's been fucking you for months," the black girl said. "I need to make up for lost time. Fuck me again! Now!"

So he did, reaming her horny black pussy again, and dumping more loads inside her as she juiced. Their bodies were even slicker with sweat as they held each other in their mutual afterglow. "Mmmmm," Angelina moaned happily.

"Alright, now get out of the way," Dawn demanded mischievously. "My turn. I get to taste Xander in your pussy, Angelina."

"I have an even better idea," the black girl said. "You lie down there and I'll get on top of you."

"A lesbo 69!" Dawn said delightedly.

"And while we're doing that," Angelina pierced Xander with a look of such lust that it curled his toes, "I want Xander to plow my ass."

"Oooooh, you're a NAUGHTY girl," Dawn giggled. "I think we're gonna like you!" Xander laughed lustily and agreed.

Dawn lay back on the bed, and Angelina crawled atop her on her hands and knees, planting her pussy on Dawn's face. "Mmmmmm!" Dawn's muffled moans could be heard, Angelina's juices and Xander's cum streaming down her face and chin as she eagerly ate her new fuckbuddy out.

Angelina flicked her tongue at Dawn's little nubbin, relishing the jolts of pleasure that sizzled through the preteen, and looked back at Xander. "What are you waiting for?" she winked. Then she bent her head back to eat out Dawn's hairless preteen pussy, slightly wiggling her naked, juice-stained black ass at him.

Xander grinned and grabbed those luscious lil buttocks, squeezing and massaging them as he rubbed his cock along her ass crack. Angelina shivered with delight as he prodded his bloated knob gently upon her puckered rosebud. "Here I come, Angelina," he said, and pushed forward, stretching her asstunnel wide apart with his cockhead.

"NNNNGGGHHH!" Angelina shook with ecstasy. Between being eaten out by Dawn and having her virgin ass pleasured by this gigantic cock starting to enter her, the black girl was in heaven, her body trembling with bliss. Xander's grip on her hips held her steady as he slowly pushed further in, awed by the intensely erotic sight of his huge white cock sinking steadily into her black butthole.

Inch by inch, Xander fed her black ass his big cock, till his swollen balls dragged over the top of Dawn's head, smearing her hair with the mingled cum from when he had deflowered Angelina only minutes ago. He was completely inside Angelina's little chocolate ass! She was so tight and hot, her tunnel pulsing around him, so soft and silken, massaging and milking him as he lurched and throbbed inside her.

Angelina paused from eating out Dawn's thrumming wet cunny for a moment to look back at him, her black face shiny and wet with preteen juices. "Now fuck me hard!" she pleaded.

"Your wish is my command," Xander grinned, and he pulled out several inches, only to pound all the back inside. Angelina grunted in pleasure as he reamed her virginal black ass, her pussy gushing even more juices all over Dawn's face.

"Mmmm!" Dawn murmured, loving the renewed tastes, and her own cry of bliss was muffled as Angelina nippled lightly on her preteen clit.

Angelina's young body shook with each pounding thrust of Xander's huge white cock in her little chocolate butt, till she was practically vibrating with pleasure. Dawn's own pleasure was rising higher and higher, until Angelina shrieked into her sopping wet cunny with the force of her own orgasm, her body lurching and convulsing with her ecstasy as she juiced wildly. Xander held her steady with his grip on her hips as he kept jackhammering that horny lil ass, extending Angelina's orgasm for several long minutes. The black girl's screams of ecstasy vibrated into Dawn's overstimulated young twatlet, and Xander's preteen lover cummed as well.

The lusty shuddering of two young climaxing girls was incredibly hot to Xander as he kept fucking Angelina's ass, and he finally bellowed with the force of his own release as he started pumping thick fat jats of white spunk deep inside Angelina's bowels...

It was a very long time before they settled. A haze had passed over them, time becoming meaningless to them as they fucked and cummed. Xander fucked Angelina and Dawn in any number of positions, in all three holes, multiple times, till in the middle of the night they lay sprawled over the bed together. Angelina and Dawn each snuggled up to one of Xander's sides and he put his arms around them as they lay there, panting exhaustedly.

"That... was amazing," the athletic black girl said breathlessly.

"YOU'RE amazing," Xander said, and Dawn chimed in agreement. Angelina blushed, and watched as Dawn tenderly stroked Xander's chest, running her fingers through his chest hair, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Something stirred in her heart as she watched Dawn and Xander making out gently.

"You two have something very special," she said softly, a few moments later.

Dawn and Xander stopped kissing, and smiled. "Yes we do," Dawn agreed, but Xander could tell Angelina had something else on her mind.

"What is it, Angelina?" he asked.

"I want that too," she sighed. "I want to be more than someone's cumdump...I want a boyfriend. Even though he won't be as well hung as you or as good in bed as you...I still want that."

"I understand," Xander said. "Thanks for giving me the gift of your cherry."

"Thank YOU," Angelina giggled. "But... fuck me one more time before I go?"

It was several more hours before Angelina staggered to her dormitory, collapsing in bed. She reeked of sex and sweat and jizz, and fell asleep instantly, a dreamy smile on her face.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The knock he had been waiting for sounded at the door: three smart raps of flesh on wood. Xander grinned, then quickly composed himself as he went to the door and opened it. "Hello?" he inquired.

Facing him was a short preteen girl with long dark hair, an angelic face, and lovely dark eyes. She was clad in a Girl Scout uniform adorned with several badges, and peeked up at him shyly. "Hi, mister!" she said in a very innocent voice. "Wanna buy some Girl Scout cookies?"

"Gosh," Xander said, "I love your cookies! What kind do you have?"

"Let's see," the Girl Scout said. "We have Thin Mints, Tagalongs, and Samoas."

"Which kind are your fave?" Xander asked.

"Tagalongs!" she said brightly.

"Well, then, I'd love to buy ten boxes of Tagalongs!" he said, and was rewarded with a huge grin. He patted the pockets of his shorts and the shirt pocket of his Hawaiian print shirt. "Well, gee," he said as awkwardly as he could. "I seem to be short of cash."

"That's okay!" the Girl Scout said. "I take... alternative payment."

Xander played dumb, rubbing the back of his head in apparent confusion. "What kind of payment is that?"

The Girl Scout beckoned him to lean down with her finger. Xander obeyed, and she whispered in his ear, her hot breath wafting along the side of his face, "Cum. For ten boxes, lots of it."

Xander pretended to gasp, but the Girl Scout was already pulling at the zipper to his shorts, her warm hand feeling the gently pulsing bulge there. With deft expertise, she fished out his long throbbing fuckpole. "Mmm!" she said. "I bet I can get enough cum for twenty boxes out of this!" With no further ado, she bent her cute head down and sucked his swollen tip into her sweet wet mouth.

Xander threw back his head and groaned as the girl he loved more than life itself began giving him head. He had to keep from moaning, 'Dawn...', because in the roleplay they were doing, she wasn't Dawn. Last night, Dawn had talked about costumes to wear for Halloween, and she and Xander had come up with the idea for this naughty roleplay. So today, Dawn had conjured up a 'normal' outfit for Xander that morning, and donned her own Girl Scout costume after class before coming to her baby daddy's chambers.

"Gee, mister!" Dawn said, pulling back slightly, lewd long strings of preteen saliva connecting her mouth to his cockhead. "You taste good! And you're so big!"

Xander grinned. Dawn was a size queen, and never got tired of expressing her praise. "But don't you want to come in?"

"Nope," Dawn grinned devilishly, and sucked him into her mouth again, her cheeks bulging out with his meaty knob.

"But--" Xander cut off with an obscene groan as Dawn rolled her tongue underneath the sensitive apex of his head. At any time, students or faculty could walk down this hallway and see them! Clearly, Dawn didn't mind, though, and was even perhaps excited by the prospect. The wizarding world was a lot more open about sex, so Xander put it out of his mind.

Instead, he put his hand on Dawn's head, tangling his fingers in her dark locks as she sucked eagerly on his knob. Her small hands jacked his shaft, which pulsed and beat hotly in her stroking grasp. She was very skillful by now, licking the sensitive underside of his knob as she suckled, wresting lewd splurts of precum into her tight hot small mouth. She was purring in appreciation as she glugged down his pre, and then she plunged down, spearing her young throat on his thick long rod.

Xander groaned aloud as she engulfed him, hurling her head down and taking in fully half of his nine-inch cock. A cute lil whimper moaned out from her throat, vibrating around his cock erotically, and he knew she needed help. Dawn always loved taking his shaft balls-deep in all her holes, but she was unable to take his whole cock in her mouth without some help from him.

So he pushed down on her head, relishing her whorish groans of satisfaction as he completely stuffed her preteen throat, and her lips leaked saliva around the base of his cock. "That's how you like it, isn't it, you little Girl Scout slut?" he teased her. "Payment deep inside your thirsty little throat?"

An ecstatic moan of agreement vibrated around his cock as she worked her throat eagerly around him, milking him for all she was worth. He pulled his hips back slightly, then thrust back up again, fucking her face, and pushing her head back down to fully engulf him with each thrust. Strands of little-girl drool flung everywhere as he fucked her horny lil throat. Dawn's cries of ecstasy were muffled vibrations that only served to heighten his pleasure.

Witches and wizards were walking down the hall past them, pointing out the copulating couple, but Xander barely noticed in the frenzy of their shared pleasure. Dawn's lil body quaked with rapture as she cummed, and Xander roared with bliss as he spunked, shooting thick hot wads of delicious raunchy teenage spunk directly inside her fuckpipe.

Splurt after splurt of 'payment' shot down the Girl Scout's throat, enough for ten boxes, twenty boxes, fifty boxes, it seemed. When Xander's nuts finally emptied, Dawn pulled off him, looking thoroughly satisfied as she licked a dollop of cum away from her mouth. Her mouth and chin were smeared with her own drool as she grinned at him. "Wow, mister! You really cum a lot! I've never cummed so hard in my life! That's enough for a year's supply of Tagalongs." She eyed his still-throbbing cock mischievously. "But if you have more, I can get you rush delivery." She winked at him and lifted up her brown skirt, revealing her soaking wet bald quim, unhidden by panties. "Want some Girl Scout Nookie?"

Xander grinned at her and hoisted her up with a sudden grasp of her waist. Dawn squealed delightedly. "Gee, mister! You're so strong!" As she felt his bloated knob knocking at the entrance to her dripping pussy, she moaned, "And so horny," and giggled. She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye as he held her, slowly lowering her onto his fucktool.

Their mingled groans were barely distinguishable as his cock stretched her tight softness apart and entered her juicy fucktunnel. "Oh, Dawn..." Xander grunted passionately.

His pregnant lover was panting with pleasure. "Who's Dawn?" she managed to say, reminding his pleasure-muddled brain that right now she was just a Girl Scout. "Is she a hot little slut you like?"

"Yes" Xander groaned, "hot and naughty and wet and tight and wonderful."

"Mmmm," the Girl Scout purred, as his huge cock slicked fully inside her hot satin cuntlet. "I bet she'd like to clean out my cunny after you spunk inside me. Fuck me just as hard as you do her!"

Xander obeyed, lifting her up then yanking her back down as he bucked his hips. Dawn screamed in rapture as he bounced her atop his fat long teenage dick. She was slightly heavier than she used to be; her pregnancy was beginning to show, an adorable little tummy bump forming on her belly. Once upon a time, Xander might have had trouble fucking a girl like this; now, with the strength of the Primal Alpha residing in him, his muscles were well-formed, and he held her up effortlessly as he fucked her.

Dawn's shrill cries were broken up by the force of her jangling, as his large cock squelched inside her again and again. Every time he sheathed himself completely inside her, his balls slapped against her pert young ass, and her young pussy contracted wetly around him. Every time he pulled out, a little whimper of disappointment emanated from her throat, only to be replaced with ecstatic screaming once he pounded back inside.

Although witches and wizards passed them once in a while, the girls often pausing to admire Xander's huge cock as it plunged inside Dawn's pretty lil preteen snatch, eventually the hallway outside Xander's chambers was completely empty. Everyone had gone to the Halloween feast in the dining hall.

But Xander and Dawn kept fucking, the Girl Scout convulsing with orgasmic delight in his firm grasp. "Oh god yes don't stop so good so big yes oh god yes knock me up just like Dawn god yes oh yessssssss!" She babbled senseless euphoria as he pounded her, her climaxing twatlet milking him spastically, until he grunted and clutched her to him. His swollen nuts clenched, and he burst inside her, pumping geysers of thick viscous cum deep into her preggo womb.

Dawn's pleasure redoubled as she felt his fat hot load jizzing inside her, spasming so hard with delight that Xander very nearly lost his grip. Clutching to him, she sucked a hickey on his neck as she cummed, her moans muffled by her sucking as he busted his nut within her tight preteen cunny. His jizz and her juices gushed from her cunt around his cock, spilling down his balls and dribbling to the floor.

They clung to each other until their mutual climax finally ended, and his cock splurted its last inside her preggo pussy. Dawn moaned as her baby daddy's still-hard dick twitched inside her ravished lil cunny. "That," Xander panted, "was amazing. But we're late for the feast."

"Wanna bugger my ass first?" Dawn winked. She giggled as Xander's cock lurched inside her. Dawn could never decide which of her holes she liked being fucked the most; she enjoyed them all, and regularly insisted that he had better keep fucking them all, to help her decide.

"But we're late," Xander repeated. "You may not need to eat, with my cum nourishing you, but I do!"

"Mmhmm," Dawn teased, "but I've seen you looking at the Girl Scout troop that met next door back home. Pretty little girls, weren't they? Especially that freckled lil redhead in pigtails? I bet you wanted to bugger her ass, didn't you?"

Lust growled in Xander's throat and he plucked her off his cock to set her down on the stone floor, upon her hands and knees. Dawn squealed gleefully and wiggled her ass at him; the folds of her skirt were lifted up to rest on her back, baring her cute buttocks and dripping pussy. Xander knelt behind her and shoved his big slimy teenage dick into her tight hot soft bumhole, wresting a shriek of delight from Dawn as he began railing her horny young ass.

Needless to say, it was quite a while before they actually finished up and headed towards the great hall to join the Halloween feast. They were still wearing their costumes, and Dawn hadn't bothered to put on any panties, so her own juices and Xander's jizz still occasionally leaked down the inside of her legs.

Before they reached the great hall, however, they ran into all the Gryffindors, led by the house prefect Percy Weasley - whom Dawn had described to Xander as a 'great stuck up prick'. "What's going on?" Xander queried them.

"Troll!" the outcry answered him from all the students, who were looking skittish, glancing around as if at any moment a monster might leap out at them.

"A troll is loose somewhere in the castle. Headmaster Dumbledore instructed us to return to our dormitories, Mr. Harris," Percy added after frowning at the undisciplined and improper outburst of his charges.

"A troll? But how did it get in?" Dawn wondered as Xander waved the other Gryffindors along. "Hogwarts has all kinds of wards and protections--"

"Potter, Weasley," Xander called out, seeing the two boys who had dawdled after Percy led the group onwards. "Shouldn't you be going along?"

Ron blushed at being called out, but Harry said, "It's Hermione Granger, sir. She's not here. Someone said she was in the bathroom."

"What if the troll gets her?" Ron said worriedly.

"It won't," Xander said. "We will. Come on. Which bathroom was it?"

Harry told him the location, and Dawn directed them all down several corridors... just in time to see a massive troll shuffling into the very bathroom to which they were headed. "Hermione!" Dawn cried.

"Potter, Weasley, go find the professors," Xander said, thinking fast. "Dawn, go back to my room."

"Yes, sir," Harry and Ron ran off as fast their little legs would carry them.

"No way!" Dawn exclaimed. "You don't have any magic."

"I've got the alpha spirit inside me," Xander said. "Do you know any spells to defeat a troll?"

Dawn bit her lip, unable to think of anything. "I'm not leaving you," she said adamantly.

"Dawn," Xander said hurriedly, his voice fervent as he strode down the hall to the bathroom, his pregnant little lover still behind him. "I'm your guardian. I'm supposed to protect you. And I don't know-- I don't know how I would live without you."

"I know," Dawn said. "But I'm never leaving you. Whatever we face, we face together."

Xander put his hand on the bathroom handle. "Okay," he said, sparing a loving glance at her. "Stay behind me." With that he swung open the door, just as there was an enormous crash. Hermione had just crawled out from under the stalls as the troll shattered them with a swing of its massive club. "Hermione!" he called worriedly.

"Mr. Harris!" Hermione screamed.

"Look out!" Dawn yelled, and Xander eyed the troll warily as it turned its great stupid eyes on him, hefting its club. Xander concentrated, and the world slowed to a crawl. The troll's club lifted in slow motion. Dumbledore had told him the primal alpha spirit was subservient to him now, and empowered by the magic he'd absorbed from all the sex, especially virgin sex. But he'd never tried to call on it before now. But now, it was needed.

Within his soul was a hot core of writhing energy, and Xander pulled it out from the depths of his being. A bestial roar emanated from his throat as strength and power suffused his body and limbs.

Hermione and Dawn gasped as they beheld Xander's transformation in the span of only a second. He'd grown a few inches taller. His body had bulked up with so much muscle that his shirt and shorts, previously loose and baggy on him, were now taut against chiseled, straining muscles. His hair had grown a bit longer, wild and curly. Sharp claws protruded from his fingertips. His eyes glowed like those of a cat's. Fangs sprouted from his mouth.

Sheer power and energy radiated from him, and Dawn and Hermione were practically bowled over by it. Pheromones soaked the air, and the two girls became unbearably horny as they watched him, almost forgetting that they were in mortal danger.

The troll stared stupidly at Alpha Xander, confused by the transformation, but when he snarled at it, it raised its club again and swung. Alpha Xander leapt up into the air, quick as a flash, so quickly that the troll didn't even know its target had moved, until its club smashed into the wall, sending stone shrapnel flying everywhere.

Dawn conjured a shield to protect herself and Hermione from the flying debris, edging along the side of the wall towards the frightened girl. The troll shrugged off the stone bits that pelted its skin, but looked around, totally mystified by the disappearance of its target. Just as its eyes fell on the two girls again, Alpha Xander dropped from the ceiling, where his claws had afforded him easy purchase on the stone.

The troll roared as Alpha Xander's sharp talons raked along its shoulders, and it swung its club ineffectually, trying to shake him off. For his part, Alpha Xander was just getting used to the amazing speed, strength, and agility of his new form. As the troll flailed about, he was staying balanced on its back effortlessly, but knew he couldn't stay there. He leapt off agilely onto the wall, then sprang back at the troll.

It was only halfway turned around to meet him when Alpha Xander slammed back into it. The troll grunted in pain as it was tackled several feet to crash heavily into the wall. Alpha Xander stood over it, almost gaping at his own strength. He'd expected to have difficulty, but this - this was incredibly easy!

The troll blinked its stupid eyes at him, dazed, and Alpha Xander finished it off, punching its head so hard that the wall cracked behind it, and the monster slumped, unconscious. He turned towards the two little girls, who were staring at him, mesmerized, and Hermione noticed the huge bulge in his crotch with a lusty gasp.

Alpha Xander grunted, shaking his head. The raw power of this form was...intoxicating. With an effort of will, he released the primal spirit, letting it sink back down into the depths of his soul. His flesh rippled as he reverted to his normal self, just as Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape rushed in, followed by Ron and Harry.

"Mr. Harris!" McGonagall gasped. "Miss Summers, Miss Granger! Is everyone alright?"

Xander looked towards Dawn and Hermione, who nodded. "He saved my life," Hermione gushed. "I was using the bathroom, didn't know about the troll, and he and Dawn came in and rescued me. It was unbelievable, Mr. Harris took on the troll one-on-one and clobbered it!" Her eyes were shining.

McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape looked at the normal-looking, non-wizardly Xander with disbelief...but Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

 


	7. Chapter 7

It was only after the three of them were checked out by Madam Pomfrey for injuries, that they were finally able to get Hermione to stop clinging to her savior Xander. Xander was still famished, having missed the feast, so Dumbledore had arranged for house-elves to deliver dinner to his chambers, while Dawn walked Hermione to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione hadn't wanted to leave Xander's side, but made up for that by holding Dawn's hand, since Xander's pregnant lover had also been there to rescue her.

In their dormitory, Dawn led Hermione to her bed, but the other witch didn't want to let her go, so Dawn sat down on her bed next to her. "Why were you in the bathroom, Hermione?" Dawn asked gently, noticing the remnants of tear streaks on the other witch's face.

Hermione sobered. "It... I was crying. Some of the boys were making fun of me, and calling me a know-it-all."

"Boys like Ron and Harry?" Dawn guessed. Hermione nodded, giving a light sniffle. "Boys are stupid," Dawn declared. "You're the smartest witch in the school, everyone knows it. What you need is a real man."

"Like Xander?" Hermione said, her eyes shining again.

Dawn giggled. "Exactly like Xander. You know, we're still looking for a cumdump for him; he's got too much stamina even for me to take."

Hermione gulped, and Dawn recognized the flush on her face as coming from lust rather than embarrassment. "You... you want me... to...?"

"Yes," Dawn nodded. "You were actually my very first choice, but... since you come from the Muggle world, which isn't as open about sex, I didn't think you'd want to."

"Well, I want to now!" Hermione enthused. Her body was still flushed with the pheromones that Alpha Xander had released, and her mind was alight with puppy love for the young man who had saved her life. "At least I can try," she added. "I've never...you know...done it before."

Dawn giggled, remembering the similar conversation she'd had with Susan Bones. "That's perfect. We both love virgins." Hermione blushed, and Dawn grabbed her hand. "C'mon. I bet Xander will have finished eating by now."

"You mean... right now?" Hermione's face lit up, and Dawn nodded. The other witch squealed, before looking embarrassed at her own uncharacteristic enthusiasm, but Dawn just grinned as they left Gryffindor Tower.

Dawn sailed into Xander's room, with Hermione behind her, just as Xander had shucked his clothes. He was frozen in shock as Hermione beheld his nude musculature with a flushed face, and Dawn giggled. "Hey Xander! Look who followed me home!" Hermione blushed, and Dawn continued, "She wants to try being your cumdump!"

Xander's cock swelled and elongated into its full 9 inch length immediately. He'd admired Hermione for months, watching her pretty little ass sashay by on her way to class several times. Hermione giggled lustily at the sight, but her face was still red. "I'm definitely up for that," Xander grinned at her, flexing his cock so that some strands of precum flung themselves out into the air.

"Now we gotta strip!" Dawn told her fellow witch. "Let's make it a sexy striptease!" She winked, and began swaying her hips as she naughtily unveiled her body a bit at a time. Hermione flushed and followed her lead. Xander watched, licking his lips and stroking his cock at the two girls bared their bodies to him. Neither of them wore bras, so when their blouses came off he got to look at their chests straight away. Dawn's nipples were getting puffier with her pregnancy, whereas Hermione's were still tiny and pink; both girls' nubbins were hard and taut. Hermione was also developing some buds - very kissable-looking buds in fact.

Finally off came the skirts. Dawn wore no panties, but Hermione did. Xander's preggo lover turned around and wiggled her naked cute ass at him, and Hermione giggled. Then Hermione turned around and smacked her own pantied butt, before giggling again, half in embarrassment, half in excitement. "Woohoo, you got it, girl!" Dawn praised her. Hermione was really getting into this now and peeled off her panties, with her back turned to Xander, before turning to face him, so that he could see her bald puffy moist cunny lips.

"So..." Hermione said, a touch shyly as she showed off her beautiful young pussy, "what do I do now?"

"Here," Dawn pulled her forward, "touch his cock." Hermione obeyed, her eyes wide with fascination and lust as her small hands gripped Xander's fat shlong, stroking experimentally. Xander groaned animalistically, and Hermione giggled. "Try kissing it," Dawn urged, and Hermione, with another giggle, bent down and smeared her kissable mouth with his thick beading precum.

"What do I do now?" Hermione asked. "Can you... can you teach me how to give him a..." She blushed, and plunged forward. "...a blowjob?"

"Sure!" Dawn said eagerly.

Xander laughed. "She just wants an excuse to swallow my jizz," he confided to Hermione, who giggled.

"Does it really taste that good?" the intelligent young witch asked.

"Oh yes!" Dawn averred. "Better than Honeydukes chocolate! Okay, now watch and learn. First you start off doing what you did." Her preteen hands jacked off her baby daddy's shaft, getting slimed with precum in the process. Then Dawn kissed all over that swollen red cockhead as her hands fondled his nuts. Hermione could hear the cum sloshing around in those bloated ballsacks, and her cunny burned with lust, aching to feel that spunk shooting powerfully inside her virgin fuckhole.

The young witch watched in awe as Dawn's ministrations turned Xander's already-hard cock into a lurching beast, throbbing almost violently, spewing about strands of hot pre in every direction with every twitch. "And now," Dawn proclaimed, "you swallow him down." She opened her mouth wide and plunged her head down. Her cheeks bulged out as Xander's fat knob stretched her plump lil lips into thin pink lines, and Hermione could hear his precum glugging down her throat. The sound and sight were erotic and hot, and Hermione began rubbing her swollen cuntlet lips as she watched.

"Wow," she enthused, as Dawn worked his knob into the back of her throat, going further down on that immense shaft. "Do you think I can fit you inside my mouth?"

"Definitely," Xander managed to groan, mostly coherently. "You and Dawn are about the same size."

Hermione watched Dawn's throat muscles working, her neck bulging out as she swallowed fully half of Xander's fat long cock. Drool flowed liberally from her stretched lips down that shaft, and Hermione giggled at the sight. Dawn pulled off Xander then, and both girls giggled at the disappointed grumble in his throat.

"Don't be afraid to let your saliva get everywhere," Dawn pointed out. Strands of saliva and precum still connected her lips to Xander's cock as she spoke. "It helps lube him up, plus Xander likes it, shows him how naughty we are, drooling over his big fat donger."

"Okay," Hermione nodded as Dawn began jacking Xander's cock while she continued.

"To work this shaft down your throat, you gotta swallow it, just like it's a big bite of food. And keep swallowing. The swallowing makes it nice and tight for Xander too." Both girls giggled again at Xander's fervent nod. "And keep jerking on his lower shaft while you're sucking him down. When you swallow him all, then you can play with his balls, he loves that, and it's really fun hearing them slosh around right below your face."

Hermione nodded, listening intently. Dawn went on, "I can only get about half of his cock in my throat before I need his help. So he pushes down on my head, and it's really hot! Watch," she commanded, then plunged her head down again, swallowing Xander's knob and half of his shaft in one enthusiastic go. Xander threw his back and bellowed his pleasure as he was enveloped in Dawn's hot wet mouthtwat again.

Dawn stroked the half of Xander's cock that she hadn't swallowed yet, and her baby daddy put his hand on her head, tangling his fingers in her loose dark locks as she pushed down. Dawn's moan of pleasure at being so handled was muffled by his thick log, and it vibrated pleasurably all along his cock. Hermione's breath came short as she watched the dominating pushdown; it really WAS hot!

Slowly but steadily Xander pushed Dawn's head down on his huge cock all the way, till her nose was buried in his pubic curls. Hermione's cuntlet was aching with horniness, dribbling moisture down her inner thigh as she watched. She saw Dawn's nostrils flare as she scented Xander's wonderful musk in her face.

And then Xander began face-fucking her. Dawn would pull about halfway up his shaft, then Xander would push down hard on her head as he bucked his hips, slamming his entire large slab into her. Xander's grunts were bestial bliss, while Dawn's moans of obscene ecstasy moaned around the big cock stuffing her so fully. The little girl's drool flew everywhere as Xander jacked himself off with his little lover's face.

Hermione rubbed her clit furiously, getting unbelievably turned on by this. As she watched Dawn's body spasm with climax, followed by Xander's nuts tightening as he spurted his magnificent load deep inside Dawn's throat, Hermione cried out shrilly, her whole nude form trembling madly as she juiced hard. Her clit practically vibrated with her pleasure as she cummed from watching the fabulously hot face-fucking.

It seemed like ages that Hermione's twatlet clutched on nothingness, and when she finally came down from her high, Xander was pumping his last spurts into Dawn's young throat. The pregnant brunette pulled slowly off that giant cock, and opened her mouth to show Hermione the thick puddle of cum inside. Hermione tittered, and Dawn beckoned her with a crook of her finger.

The two girls embraced, their taut-nippled nude bodies rubbing into one another as Dawn made out with the intelligent virgin witch, swapping Xander's cum with her. Hermione moaned as she tasted Xander's jizz for the first time; it really WAS delicious! Dawn reached one of her hands down to jack her baby daddy's large slimy fucktool while she frenched Hermione, and Hermione followed suit.

When the girls were done swallowing Xander's load, they pulled away, strings of slobber and cum still connecting their faces as they giggled lustily. "Are you ready to give Xander a blowjob now?" Dawn prompted enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Hermione said eagerly. "But... I want him to facefuck me!" She clambered onto the bed and lay down on it, so that her head bent back off the edge as she opened her mouth wide, her wet pink tongue darting out of it.

"Oh ho!" Dawn laughed. "I think we've got the makings of a perfect cumdump here, Xander!"

Xander grinned as Hermione flushed but didn't deny it. He put his swollen red knob on Hermione's face, and she moaned as he pushed forward, stretching her pink lips wide around his girth. With a lewd wet shhhlicking noise, his knob popped into her mouth, bulging out her cheeks. She moaned again, feeling him throbbing on her tongue, and began suckling eagerly, her eyes wide open as she watched Xander's fat bloated balls coming closer to her as he pushed further in.

He grunted in bestial pleasure and pressed his tip into the back of her throat. Hermione swallowed him down, and her preteen neck began to bulge out as his fat log penetrated her throat and kept going. Hermione's drool was going everywhere, leaking down her face and Xander's shaft as she milked him with her mouth and throat.

Dawn took the opportunity to get onto the bed and started tribbing Hermione, rubbing their soaking wet lil pussies together. Hermione's muffled pants came even shorter and hotter as her pleasure spiked, and her cry of delight was a low moan vibrating around his fucktool as his heavy balls smeared her face with musky sweat. She had swallowed his entire cock down her virgin throatcunt!

"Oh god," Xander grunted, his face contorting into paroxysms of bliss as her virgin throat glucked and swallowed on his tremendous teenage dick, "Hermione..."

Dawn echoed his moan. "Hermione..." she panted, rubbing her clit into the other witch's clit and getting off from the scissoring. Hermione rubbed her pussy back into Dawn's, experiencing phenomenal pleasure as both her pussy and face were fucked at once. Xander pulled slightly out of Hermione's throat - prompting a needy whimper of disappointment from her, as she was temporarily deprived of a few meaty inches - before sliding back in, fucking her face.

Hermione reached her hands up behind her to cup and fondle his fat balls as he thrust in and out of her mouthtwat, moaning deliriously in thrumming vibrations all around his big tool. She could hear the teenage jizz sloshing around in his balls, and it excited her beyond all reason. She milked her throat around his big cock relentlessly, deliberately driving Xander into a frenzy, till he began pounding her face, rutting her throat with abandon.

Hermione's shriek of virginal orgasm vibrated up Xander's cock as his balls smacked wetly into her face again and again. Her drool flew everywhere as he jackhammered her throatcunt rapidly, groaning and grunting in animal pleasure, using her virginal lil fucktunnel as a cock-sock to get himself off.

Dawn and Hermione's cuntlets gushed hot sticky young juices onto each other as the pregnant brunette screamed her ecstasy. Xander kept pummeling Hermione's face roughly until he roared his passion, detonating inside her. Thick slimy ropes of hot raunchy cockslop pulsed inside Hermione's throat, and she swallowed it all eagerly, thirstily, guzzling it like a fuckstarved lil cumwhore. The young virgin witch couldn't stop juicing all over Dawn's kitty for as long as Xander cummed - his immense throbbing cock and delicious jizz sent her soaring to ecstatic heights again and again, until he finally spurted his last, releasing his breath with a ragged guttering sigh.

He pulled slowly out of Hermione's mouth, and she only reluctantly released him, giving several last glucks around his thick member, till her breath escaped with a wet 'gluh' of utter satisfaction. She grinned dopily at him, strings of drool and cum still connecting her face with his cock, and he smiled back.

"Wow!" Hermione finally managed to say. "That was AMAZING! I never knew it could be so good!"

"Wait till he fucks you," Dawn giggled.

"No way am I waiting!" Hermione turned herself around on the bed and spread her legs as wide as she could, baring her juicy pink slit to him. Her puffened lips were wet and sticky with her and Dawn's mingled cream. She eyed him with a look of sizzling desire, that curled his toes and set his cock to throbbing and lurching so hard it flung long strands of precum all over Hermione's nude tiny titlets. She gasped hotly at the pleasurable sensation.

Xander grinned lustily at the horny little minx and stood in front of the bed, so that his knob poked at the slightly parted entrance to her wet virgin hole. Hermione moaned and writhed, but instead of thrusting into her, Xander gripped her young preteen thighs and pulled her onto his cock! Hermione's outburst of shrill delight signaled her pleasure as her folds stretched wide to slurp in his large dick, and her pussy clamped down on his cock with tight wet satin heat.

He grunted and had to struggle to keep from blowing his load right then. Hermione was so fucking tight and wet, having already cummed twice and gotten further soaked with Dawn's juices too. Her horny cuntlet was pulsating and trembling madly around him as he impaled her further, pulling her whole body towards him, till her ass squelched lightly against his fat balls.

"Oh god, Xander!" Hermione moaned, her eyes glazed over with ecstasy as she looked at him. Her mouth hung open, her tongue dangling out, as her breath came in short hot pants. He kept them like that for a few moments, letting her feel his thick long cock lurching and throbbing balls-deep inside her, and the way his nuts churned on her tight young ass.

Then he began fucking her, pulling back and thrusting into her sopping wet pussy at the same time he yanked her body towards him. His hips and her ass met in loud wet smacks of flesh on flesh as he rutted her like an alpha claiming his newest little bitch in heat. Hermione babbled barely coherent pleasure as he reamed her like an animal. "Oh god so good yes so big oh my god Xanderrrrrrrrrrr!" Her moans trailed off into a guttural scream of ecstasy as she cummed hard, her climaxing young cunny pulsating and rippling relentlessly around his big pounding cock.

"Ooooh god, fuck yes, Xander, pound that little cumdump," Dawn grunted out her pleasure, frigging her own pussy with her fingers as she watched. "It's so hot watching her get off from you fucking her hard and rough!"

Xander grunted and panted raggedly as he kept steadily fucking his new preteen jizzbucket, and even picked up the pace, slamming into her harder and rougher, as Hermione's limbs jangled of their own accord. The deflowered witch was screaming in overwhelming euphoria as rapture blanked her mind. Her pussy sprayed her juices all over his cock and balls and pubic curls, matting them down with her creamy lust.

His breath finally caught in his throat, his nuts clenching, as he barreled forward a final time and planted his hips into her cute buttocks. His cock jerked frantically inside her convulsing cunny as he squirted wad after wad of thick hot creamy jizz deep inside her kitty, almost directly into her womb. Hermione's orgasm spiked still higher as she felt his hot seed gushing inside her with the force of cannon blasts, and her whole body locked up in a seizure of massive ecstasy for several long moments. Dawn was cumming too, moaning breathily as she watched her baby daddy nut inside the wildly juicing Hermione.

It was quite a while before they calmed down, when Xander blew the last of his fat load inside Hermione's preteen twatlet, and the no-longer-virgin witch collapsed senselessly back. Her limbs twitched sporadically with aftershocks, and her tongue hung out of her mouth, drooling. Her eyes were rolled back in her head, and she panted harshly, barely conscious, fucked completely silly.

Xander pulled out of her cunny, feeling incredibly energized. He had fucked yet another virgin, and the sexual power released was churning inside him, fueling his primal magicks. He didn't need to transform now of course, so instead he knew he was going to spend all night and probably the whole next day fucking his two lovers nonstop. Low guttural growls of pleasure rippled across his muscles, which were chiseled just a bit more from his newly added power, and his cock surged and throbbed, flinging long ropes of hot sticky pre all over both Dawn and Hermione.

Dawn could feel the waves of sexual energy radiating out from him, and giggled lustily. "Looks like we've found the perfect cumdump for you, baby," she said. "Wanna fuck my ass while I clean out Hermione's twat?"

Xander's grin of fierce lust was all the answer she needed, and as she began waking Hermione up by eating her out and cleaning up the leaking cum from her thoroughly ravished cuntlet, Xander pounded into Dawn's ass.

All night long, the three of them fucked, in every position imaginable. Hermione was insatiable, blowing him and fucking him again and again. When morning came, Xander's newly awakened sexual energy kept them all going. When Hermione pointed out that they need to get to class, Xander said he'd write them passes later for missing class that day. The young witch twisted her lip for a moment, thinking, but her desire was too great, and she agreed, returning to fucking her new lover with wanton preteen abandon.

An hour before dinner, they finally collapsed, both girls snuggling into Xander's arms. "We'll just rest a bit," Dawn murmured, "before Hermione has to go down for dinner."

"What about you?" Hermione yawned, sleepy and exhausted.

Dawn tittered and Xander answered for her. "Because of our bond, my cum nourishes Dawn."

"Wow, really?" Hermione enthused, her mind waking up. "That's amazing! It's certainly delicious! I wonder if there's any research done on that sort of thing."

"There are lots of books on tantric magic in the library's Restricted Section," Dawn pointed out. "Xander could write you a note to get in there."

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yep," he grinned. "I can get you a note for that any time you like." She squealed, kissing him passionately.

"I'm gonna love being your cumdump," she sighed blissfully. "But you'll give me enough time to study, right? I can't miss class all the time. No matter how fun it is," she ended with a giggle.

"Of course," he nodded. "Just had to bleed off some of the excess energy from deflowering you. I've got it under control now though." Hermione sighed happily and burrowed deeper into his side.

They all fell asleep, and Hermione wound up missing dinner. When they woke up, house-elves had brought Hermione and Xander both a hearty meal, which they devoured... right before spending that whole night fucking too!

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

 

Xander and Dawn kissed each other deeply, snuggled under the warm blanket in his room. Snow blanketed the world outside on Christmas Eve, but the two lovers were toasty warm together, cuddled naked in bed. Xander stroked Dawn's swollen tummy lovingly, and she purred into his kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Dawn," Xander murmured, and she sighed happily.

"Merry Christmas, baby," she said passionately. They sipped their eggnog; Dawn's eggnog was spiked with Xander's cum, at her request. A knock came at the door, and Dawn pouted. "I'm so comfy sitting with you, and now one of us has to get up."

"I'll get it," Xander pecked her lips and stood up, throwing on a pair of pants really quickly. He opened the door to his chambers to see none other than Hermione Granger. Her face was streaked with partly-dried tears.

"Hermione?" Dawn gasped in surprise as she saw the girl's face. Xander didn't say a word, he just opened his arms, and his cumdump flung herself into his embrace, bawling as he held her closely, stroking her back. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked, coming up and joining the hug.

In halting sniffles, Hermione told them what had happened. Yesterday, her mother had read her diary, in which she'd detailed her life as a cumdump with Xander. Mrs. Granger had been furious, and had believed that this was the only reason her daughter was getting good grades. She'd called Hermione a gutter whore and kicked her out of the house.

The preteen girl had gathered her things and flown on her broomstick till she'd reached Hogwarts, not knowing where else to go. "We'll set things straight," Xander declared. "Tell your mother the truth."

Hermione set her jaw determinedly. "No. It doesn't matter if she knows the truth, because she clearly doesn't love me enough to keep me even if I *was* a grades-whore. I want to be with a family who loves me no matter what."

"We do," Dawn said, and she kissed the other 11 year old girl on the mouth softly, and they moaned together as Xander stroked both of their backs.

"Make love to me, Xander," Hermione said softly, passion and emotion in her young eyes, and he lifted her up into his arms, cradling her bum. She wiggled out of her clothes with Xander's help, as Dawn pulled down his pants, and then he walked over to the bed, sitting down.

Hermione kissed him, slipping her hot lil tongue into his mouth to ravish his tongue, as her bald snatch leaked juices onto his bloated knob. She lowered herself, letting his knob part her puffy cunny lips as his shaft sank inside her with a lewd slurpy squelch. "Hnnnggghh," she moaned, panting breathily, in the way that only a little girl deeply in love and lust could.

Bestial passion guttered in Xander's throat as he thrust his hips up into Hermione, plunging inch after veiny, girthy inch into the preteen witch's luscious wet twatlet. Her moans were soft and sweet as her soft hot young pussy rippled wetly around his huge member. She yipped in sharp pleasure as her lil ass cheeks came to rest on his big fat balls; she'd slurped him up completely inside her young cuntlet!

"Oh Xander..." she panted, her voice low and passionate, her eyes full of love as she looked at him with glazed vision. "Don't pull out... even to thrust... I want to feel you... inside me... completely..." In response he kissed her tenderly, as she cupped his face in her small hot hands, and grinded his hips into hers as she moaned sweetly. His hands gripped her small girlish hips and rotated her body around in the opposite direction of his grinding, maximizing their pleasure as his cock lurched and throbbed almost violently inside her tight wet satin canal.

Her pussy squished salaciously upon his cock, gushing preteen juices down his balls to stain the sheets and drip down the sides of the bed to puddle on the floor. She was so overcome with pleasure that she could barely kiss him anymore, panting hotly into his mouth and murmuring his name.

Xander nipped her bottom lip affectionately, wresting another moan of bliss from Hermione, before grinding their bodies together faster and harder. "OhhhhHHHHhhhHHHhhhhHHH!" Hermione's moans rose and fell in pitch as his cock squelched around inside her, their bodies melded together in intimate embrace. Before long, Hermione's body shuddered as an orgasm ripped through her, convulsing her little body with spasms of delight.

He held her tightly as her cunny milked him relentlessly, eager for his seed, and he gave it to her, unable to hold back as her sopping wet kitty rippled around him. With a loud bellow of triumph, he began spewing geyser after geyser of potent baby batter deep inside her, flooding her preteen womb with teenage cum. Over and over he blasted her pussy with his seed as she cried out in euphoria.

Hermione had never had a period yet, but accidental magic is an occasional phenomenon when a young witch desires something greatly. She longed for a loving family, and her magic granted herself her wish, causing her womb to ovulate, so that Xander's potent jizz slathered her fresh eggs in floods of spunk!

They crested the waves of ecstasy for several minutes, before settling, clutching each other and panting. "Now..." Hermione gasped, still half-delirious with post-orgasmic bliss, "take me hard and rough!" She squealed in happiness as Xander stood up, her body bouncing atop his fuckpole, and turned around, laying themselves on the bed, crushing her lil body beneath his as he began driving his cock into her with hard wet slaps of flesh on flesh. "Oh god yes yes don't stop yes harder yes oh god ohhhhh yessssss!"

Hermione's babble of pleasure became wordless incoherence as Xander jackhammered her fiercely, slamming their bodies into one another over and over, pistoning her luscious hot wet creamy twatlet again and again, a fuckmachine made to breed his preteen cumdump nonstop. She hollered out her ecstasy, but Xander didn't let up, pummeling her cunny throughout her orgasm as she thrashed and flailed in helpless delight beneath his muscular teen frame.

He finally burst his second load inside her, filling her up with so much jizz that it leaked out of her just-impregnated pussy around his balls to puddle on the bedding. When they were done, Dawn giggled. "My turn," she declared. They both knew what that meant, so as Dawn cleaned out Hermione's delicious kitty with her tongue, Xander rammed into his little lover's needy pussy, filling her up with several loads of Christmas cum.

Hermione lay sprawled on the blanket, murmuring in happiness as aftershocks twitched through her limbs. "Xander," she said, "I want to give you a special gift for Christmas." She sat up and came to where he was sitting on the bed as he pulled out of Dawn's cuntlet, and put her arms around him and whispered in his ear. "Bugger my ass."

Both girls tittered as Xander's cock gave a hard lurching throb, flinging precum everywhere. "Thank you, Hermione," he said, kissing her.

"No, thank you," she giggled. "I love you, and I want to give myself totally to you."

"I love you, too," he said, and realized he meant it.

"I love you too, Hermione," Dawn said, and her heart glowed as the months-pregnant brunette kissed her deeply. Then Hermione pulled away from Xander, and got on her hands and knees on the bed, wiggling her ass excitedly at him. The slime of mingled cum and juices ran down her inner thighs from her gaping kitty as her rosebud winked invitingly at him.

Xander knelt behind her, and rubbed his immense boner between her ass cheeks first, dripping hot sticky pre onto her back as she moaned and writhed sensually. "Oh, you tease..." she moaned, her young body quivering with excitement and lust. He grinned, and pulled back to let his fat cockhead press lightly upon her puckered hole. Hermione shivered with pleasure as she felt his throbbing meat leak precum onto the surface of her asshole, and then she moaned in pure bliss as he pushed forward.

His knob strained against her tight fuckhole, then with a low shuddering groan of pleasure from the little girl, his cock pushed inside, stretching her little tunnel wide with his meaty girth. "Oh god, Xander," Hermione panted as he pushed in his cockhead completely, her rosebud clamping down beneath the cock crown, "I never... knew... it would feel... this goooooood..."

"You didn't think I have him fuck my ass just for his benefit, did you?" Dawn giggled, diddling her clit as she watched.

"I knew it... it would feel good," Hermione moaned, her eyelids fluttering, "but I... had no... idea!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Dawn declared. "Give it to her, Xander!" Xander's reply was a growl of lust as he forced more of his thick long cock into Hermione's hot tight soft virgin ass, his fucktool slowly disappearing between her gorgeous lil butt cheeks. Hermione was practically thrashing in pleasure as she was spitted completely on her lover's big fat dick. As his balls came to rest against her pussy, his pubic curls tickling her ass cheeks, she moaned out in lewd little-girl pleasure, her body trembling with barely contained delight.

"Now..." Hermione demanded, only semi-coherently, "give it to me hard!"

"Your wish is my command," Xander grinned, and he pulled back out partway before slamming back into her so that her lil body shuddered with the impact. She cried out in ecstasy as he began reaming her ass for all it was worth, pummeling her tight horny virgin fucktunnel with his large slab of ecstasy-giving cockmeat.

Hermione's cries were incoherent moans now, counterpart to Xander's deep bestial growls of passion. Dawn giggled breathlessly as she watched, fingering herself; she'd noticed that Xander's sounds of pleasure were more bestial and animal in nature now, ever since he'd first transformed into Alpha Xander on Halloween.

Within a few minutes, Hermione's body locked up as she cummed, before convulsing and spasming wildly. Her body jerked and flopped around in the throes of her uncontrollable delight, and her bald cunny squirted hot juices directly onto the bedding as she cummed harder than she ever had in her life. A loud ululating shriek of ecstasy ripped from her throat as she screamed in wordless bliss, tidal waves of rapture crashing through her young form.

Xander grunted, his throat tightening with the intensity of the pleasure as her soft tight heat clamped down possessively on him, clenching and rippling mercilessly on his meaty dick, her butt aching for him to pump his hot gooey cockslop deep inside her. He picked up the pace, sweat pouring down his back and brow as he rutted her ass like she was a little bitch in heat, his hips smacking into her butt with hard wet slaps as she creamed and creamed and creamed.

Her arms fell out from beneath her and she collapsed to the bed, twitching and thrashing with her ecstasy, and Xander bellowed as he drove into her a final time. His obese nuts tightened and released dozens of times, spewing blast after blast of thick hot spunk into her well-ravished virgin asshole again and again and again and again...

It was a long time before either of them became aware of anything except pleasure, and when they recovered, Xander was lying on top of her, still balls-deep in her ass, as her body spasmed with aftershocks, and his cock throbbed and twitched in her hottest tightest horniest hole.

"Damn," Dawn laughed, "who ever knew good-girl Hermione would be such an anal slut?" Both girls giggled naughtily, and Xander smiled fondly.

"Hermione," he said softly into her ear, "you're not just my cumdump anymore. You're part of my family, with me and Dawn and our unborn daughter. And when you start having periods, if you want, I'll make a baby with you too." The little girl sighed with happiness, completely content, as the Hogwarts belltower sounded twelve chimes to herald the coming of Christmas...

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione rushed down the hallway. She'd just finished up her last class and wanted to do her homework really quickly so she could go get her brains fucked out by Xander. She got all dreamy-eyed thinking about it, and turned a corner--

"CONFUNDO!"

Hermione shuddered, dropping her books in a heap on the stone floor. She blinked and gazed uncomprehendingly at Pansy Parkinson, who was pointing her wand at her with a smirk.

"Perfect!" her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, clapped his hands in wicked glee. "I knew you could pull off the Confundus Charm."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Don't try to butter me up. You just got me cuz you couldn't do it yourself. So c'mon, let's get going before someone catches us."

"No, no, wait," Draco said, a sinister grin spreading across his face. "We have a real opportunity here."

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked guardedly.

"Let's put her in the third-floor corridor."

"What!" Pansy said. "The headmaster said anyone who goes in there will die!"

"And you believe him?" Draco sneered. "That's just his way of keeping us out. Even if it was true, it's not like the world will miss one stupid little Mudblood. But if she's found wandering there, she'll get in deep shit for being there."

"Ugh, do it yourself," Pansy said, marching off. "I'm done doing your dirty work."

"Are we still on for tonight's date?" Draco called after her.

"Yeah, yeah," she tossed back over her shoulder. "I'm still not going past first base with you."

"Damn," Draco swore under his breath. Hermione watched this entire exchange uncomprehendingly, and moved along compliantly as the young Malfoy grabbed her arm and tugged her with him.

It was several minutes later that Xander answered the knock on his door to let Dawn in. "Hey baby," he greeted her warmly, bending down to peck her lips as he let her in. "You finished your homework really early, huh?" He was surprised; usually Hermione finished her homework well before Dawn did, and got in a quick fuck or two with him before Dawn arrived.

"No," Dawn shook her head, her hands instinctively cradling her swollen tummy. "She never showed up at our dorm. I don't know why, but my gut tells me something is wrong."

The primal spirit residing in Xander's soul reared up, the desire of an alpha to protect his chosen mate. "Let's go find her," he said without hesitation. "Know any finding spells?"

"Just did one on my way here," Dawn said. "She's on the third floor somewhere."

Xander and his mate hurried through the castle corridors and climbed the stairs to the third floor. Xander loped along quickly, leaving Dawn to waddle behind in his haste to find his other mate. "She's not anywhere up here," he called after reaching the end.

"What about in here?" Dawn said with trepidation, gesturing at the door in front of her.

"That one's out of bounds, and locked," Xander reminded her.

"Maybe out of bounds," Dawn said, "but it's not locked." The door drifted open slightly on creaking hinges, and alarmed, Xander ran over.

"Stay out here," he said.

"We've done this before, Xander," Dawn reminded him. "I'll stay behind you, but I'm not staying behind." They stepped into the dark corridor, and Dawn murmured the spell for light, to shine a bright beam around.

There was a creak at the far end of the hallway, and Dawn whipped the light down there, just in time to see Hermioine stumbling into a room. A fierce roaring could be heard all of a sudden, and the young witch screamed, jerked out of her confused state.

Xander sprinted forward, and his primal self roared out of his soul. In the blink of an eye between steps, Xander grew several inches and sprouted claws and talons. His shirt and pants ripped, unable to contain his new size and musculature, and his hair grew into a long mane down his upper back.

As before, his pheromones soaked the air, and Dawn's pussy soaked itself in instants as she beheld the semi-animalistic Alpha Xander sprinting ahead of her. He was even bigger and more muscular than before, when he'd fought the troll! Of course, since then, he'd deflowered another virgin and absorbed more magic.

Alpha Xander seized the door and yanked it effortlessly off its hinges, hurling it at the beast in the room. Dawn's eyes boggled as she saw a gigantic three-headed dog! Its fangs were as large as her forearm! It winced back from Hermione as the heavy door slammed into it, and it yowled in pain and displeasure.

As Alpha Xander landed on the stone floor in front of her, Hermione had a very good look at his impressive musculature, and his pheromones seeped into her skin, making her pussy gush moisture onto her panties. He roared at the three-headed dog, which snarled back and bit at him with all three heads at once, from different angles.

Alpha Xander caught one snapping jaw on his arm, suffering no apparent discomfort from it, and seized the neck of another head to slam it into the third head. Those two heads bellowed in pain and shook themselves, dazed, as Xander punched the third head off his arm.

The Cerberus dog regarded its opponent warily now, and Alpha Xander called back, "Hermione - MOVE!" His voice was an incredibly deep baritone that washed sensually across Hermione's skin, and his authoritative tone only made her pussy wetter. Between the pheromones, and still being partly dazed from Pansy's Confundus Charm, she didn't react.

Dawn did. "Accio Hermione!" she yelled, waving her wand, and Hermione sailed through the air to land lightly in front of the several-months-pregnant brunette. She yipped in surprise, and Dawn steadied her. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Y-yeah," she stammered. "What about Xander?"

Alpha Xander spun around, claws flashing, as he raked away the three heads again. The beast growled in pain, but before it could react, Alpha Xander went on the offensive, leaping forward to sink his claws deep into the beast's hide. Bloody gashes opened in scarlet tears on its fur, and Alpha Xander slashed open its tendons.

The beast groaned in pain as its legs collapsed beneath it, unable to support itself any longer, and Alpha Xander slammed the three heads into submission in a flurry of incredibly powerful blows, knocking them completely unconscious, blood dribbling from three pairs of jaws. Watching the dog warily for a few moments, to make sure it wouldn't wake, Alpha Xander then noticed that it was chained down; so even when it did wake up, it wouldn't be able to get to them as long as they stayed out of that room.

He'd have to ask Dumbledore what the hell a vicious beast was doing chained up in here. One of Hagrid's pets, most likely; but it was unusual for the groundskeeper to hold his animals anywhere in the castle proper. For now, he turned to his two lovers. "Are you alright?" he asked them.

Hermione leapt into his arms, hugging him fiercely, and he clutched her to him. She inhaled his sweaty scent, and shuddered as mini-orgasms rolled over her, from him cradling her bum gently in his clawed hands. Dawn giggled. "You're still in primal alpha form, Xander," she said. He started as he realized it, and released the power to bleed back down into the depths of his soul once more, his flesh ebbing back to his normal stature.

"I need new clothes," he said in a deadpan voice, his shirt and pants in rags from where his transformed size had ripped them apart.

Hermione and Dawn burst out laughing, and then Hermione fixed his attire with a quick utterance of "Reparo!" Hermione's memory was still blurry, but she was able to remember what Pansy and Draco had done to her. Xander's face grew dark, and with a sharp, "Follow me," he marched off to Slytherin Dungeon.

The painting guarding the Slytherin dormitories defied him, but Xander transformed briefly into Alpha Xander and snarled at it, reminding it of his authority as a teacher, and it cowed, swinging open to let the trio in. Slytherins stared at this brazen trio curiously, glaring in some cases.

"Draco Malfoy," Xander said in a low and dangerous voice, "Pansy Parkinson. Come with me NOW." The two Slytherins reluctantly emerged; Pansy looked frightened, and Draco sullen. Xander said nothing else, but marched them all to Dumbledore's office.

After the forthcoming investigation, the news spread like wildfire around Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had been expelled! His father Lucius was furious, but Dumbledore's ruling could not be overturned; Draco had knowingly and maliciously put a then-helpless student in mortal danger.

Pansy finagled her way out of expulsion however; she dumped Draco on the spot and offered herself to Hermione as a sex-toy for a full weekend. Since she hadn't been directly involved in endangering Hermione - the Confundus Charm, while a bad prank, wasn't worthy of expulsion on its own - Dumbledore approved this.

The headmaster had steepled his fingers and peered at Pansy. "You know that being a fucktoy for Hermione will doubtlessly involve sex with Mr. Harris?"

Pansy had nodded. "I'm counting on it, headmaster. What better way to get back at Draco for getting me in this kind of trouble, than giving my virginity to the professor he hates most? Besides, I hear Mr. Harris has a cock ten times bigger than Draco's little wiener."

So that Friday night, Hermione showed up at Xander's room with Pansy in tow. Dawn was already there - she always skipped dinner in favor of sucking her baby daddy off - and gaped in astonished approval as Hermione walked in, pulling a bare-ass naked Pansy by a leash affixed to a collar around her neck that read 'BITCH IN HEAT'. "Oh my god!" Dawn laughed. "Did you make her walk naked all the way here?"

"Yup," Hermione grinned wickedly. "And I stopped in the courtyard to make her eat me out in front of everyone. This little bitch is a GREAT muff diver, I'll give her that. Made me cum three times." She lifted up her skirt to show her pantyless crotch, where her puffy red pussy leaked juices down her inner thighs.

"Looks like she enjoyed it too," Xander pointed out. Pansy's lil pink nipples were taut, and her pussy lips were wet as well. She nodded fervently, and Dawn giggled. "Why doesn't she talk?"

"Told her she's not allowed to speak unless I say so," Hermione said with satisfaction. "I think she likes being dommed; Draco was too weak to dominate her though." Pansy nodded again, blushing. "Okay, Pansy," Hermione said, "first you're gonna watch Xander fuck me and Dawn. You're going to watch, and you're not allowed to touch yourself. Understand? You may answer."

"Yes, mistress," Pansy said, shuddering with the anticipation of pleasure.

"Now," Hermione instructed, "undress Xander for us." Pansy obeyed, and gasped heatedly when Xander's cock appeared, already erect and popping out of his trousers to smack her wetly in the face. Then Xander proceeded to fuck Hermione first, followed by Dawn, pistoning his huge cock into their tight pussies and pumping them full of cum. Pansy's body was quivering like a taut harpstring, clearly incredibly horny from watching; but she had obeyed and wasn't touching herself, despite badly wanting to. "Clean out my pussy," Hermione ordered her. "And spread your legs, so Xander can fuck you from behind."

Pansy obeyed, kneeling on the bed in front of Hermione to lick her juicy lil cunny clean of jizz. Dawn giggled. "Who knew Hermione would be such a dominatrix? Fuck her good, baby," she added as Xander stood by the bed behind Pansy, pressing his juice-covered knob against the Slytherin girl's pussy lips. Pansy moaned lewdly, her mouth vibrating upon Hermione's kitty, and Xander pushed in.

At the sensation of his huge cock splitting her soaked preteen pussy wide apart and thrusting in, Pansy cried out, her body jerking and spasming as she creamed right then and there. She'd gotten so worked up from watching and not being allowed to jill off, that feeling her virgin pussy impaled for the first time set her off instantly. Her body quaked and trembled with the force of her virginal orgasm, her cunny getting so slick that Xander slid easily the rest of the way into her tight young crevice.

His fat nuts smacked wetly into her thighs as she cried out in pleasure. "Don't stop licking me!" Hermioned demanded, pushing Pansy's head down into her own kitty. Xander stayed balls-deep inside Pansy for several moments, grunting in pleasure as her orgasming pussy clutched and tugged on his lurching dick relentlessly.

Then Xander pulled back and started fucking her virgin cuntlet, at first in a slow slick slide, her tight walls clenching and rippling around in a velvet vise as she moaned into Hermione's pussy. He picked up the pace, pistoning in a steady fast cadence, his hips and balls smacking into her ass and thighs as he pummeled her, driving her absolutely wild with delight.

Pansy's body quivered and shuddered with every impact of his cock into her twatlet, her cunny gushing juices as he reamed her ruthlessly, her tight young body wracked with phenomenal pleasure. Hermione held her face down in her pussy, muffling her cries of ecstasy into obscene lil-girl moans that vibrated through Hermione's rapture-shivering lil body.

Hermione cummed then, slicking Pansy's face with her juices as she locked her legs around the Slytherin girl's head, screaming out her pleasure. Xander pummeled Pansy's pussy harder and rougher, the girl clearly loving it more and more the rougher he got. He smacked her ass cheek lightly, and Pansy's shriek of ecstasy was again muffled by Hermione's juicing twatlet.

"Cum in her, Xander!" Dawn urged her baby daddy on. "Look at her body, she obviously wants it!" A loud affirming moan floated from Pansy's face, still buried in Hermione's cummy kitty, and Xander grinned, pounding her ferociously. Their bodies smacked together with loud wet slapping squelches of muscular teen flesh on preteen girl flesh as Xander fucked her like the alpha male he was, mating with a bitch in heat. Over and over he slammed into her convulsing cuntlet, bellowing his pleasure as the little girl shook with rapture while tasting his cum in Hermione's lil snatch.

With a loud triumphant roar, Xander spunked, driving his cock so deep inside her with a final thrust that his knob popped through Pansy's cervix into her womb, to spurt powerful jets of cocksauce into her core. Pansy's shriek of ecstasy ripped through her entire body as she creamed again, even more strongly than before, her body spasming so much that it was like a warm wet vibrator wrapped tightly around his jizzing fucktool, milking him for all he was worth.

Pansy's limbs failed her, exhausted by pleasure, and she flopped to the bed as Xander cummed pints and pints of spunk into her womb, flooding her insides with thick white manslop. She had stopped by Madame Pomfrey that afternoon to get a birth control charm, but now, in the back of her mind, she felt a great desire to be bred by this massive cock that skyrocketed her to such heights of bliss.

Xander's hands were gripped tightly on her hips, keeping her ass planted against his hips as he poured her full of cum, till with a ragged shuddering groan, his balls emptied themselves inside her slick juicy cunny. He fell on top of her, sending more moans of bliss reverberating through Pansy's body as she felt his dominating weight, as his cock sputtered its last few spurts inside her virgin womb.

Dawn tittered at the three of them, lying there senselessly together in golden afterglow. "Don't fall asleep, sillies," she teased them. "Pansy's still gotta clean me out! And maybe get her ass fucked while doing it!" Pansy's lusty moan into Hermione's pussy made the other two girls laugh. "See?" Dawn said. "She's a little whore, been waiting all this time for the right man to fuck her and bugger her."

"Well, since she's been such a good little pussy-licker," Hermione said, spreading her legs apart and allowing Pansy to lift her head, "I think we can let her get her virgin ass pounded while she cleans your pussy out, Dawn." Xander pulled out of her cuntlet, long strings of her juices connecting his dick to her gaping pussy, as Pansy crawled over to Dawn, her limbs still weak with pleasure, aftershocks still twitching through her.

"Mmmmm, you're right, Hermione," Dawn moaned as Pansy began eating her out, nuzzling her cummy kitty and licking and kissing and sucking. "She IS a good little pussy-licker." Pansy wiggled her ass invitingly back at Xander. Hermione laughed and smacked her bare lil rump.

"I didn't give you permission to do that," she said. Pansy instantly stopped wiggling her bum, though it clearly was an effort of will to do so. "But if you really want your ass fucked that badly... well, Xander, I think she's earned it, don't you?"

Xander grinned and leaned over to kiss Hermione deeply before kneeling behind Pansy.. "How about we do this a little differently?" he suggested. "You two roll over, so Pansy's on her back, with Dawn sitting on her face."

"Ooh, I like that!" Hermione said, and Dawn agreed. Pansy obediently rolled over, spreading her legs wide, showing her pussy leaking cum and cream down her ass crack as Dawn sat on her face.

"Mmm," Dawn moaned as cum and juices from her own pussy began running down Pansy's chin. "You're right, Xander, this is good!" Xander grinned again, and grabbed Pansy's ankles, wrenching a hot lusty gasp from the Slytherin girl as he pulled her legs wide apart and hitched her thighs up with his knees.

Pansy trembled with desire, her breathing hoarse as she ate Dawn out, and she moaned lewdly as Xander pressed his knob into her tight rosebud. Hermione crawled over to get a close look, and grinned. "Wow, she looks so tight," she exclaimed. "And ready for that giant dick to stretch it wide open!" Xander leaned over and kissed Hermione again, and she cupped his face with her hands as he pushed his cock hard into Pansy's ass, straining to enter her.

Slowly but surely, Pansy's puckered asshole stretched wide, allowing his knob access into her incredibly hot tight canal. Her cuntlet was spilling juices down her inner thighs and onto his shaft as he popped his entire cockhead into her ass. Her nipples, if anything, became even harder, and her lil pink clit peeked out of her hood, winking at him, as her body jerked and twitched with sizzling shocks of ecstasy.

Hermione nipped his bottom lip with her teeth, giggling as he grunted with pleasure into their kiss, and Pansy's moan reverberated into Dawn's pussy as Xander pushed further in. Inch by inch his fat long slab of teenage cockmeat disappeared between Pansy's virgin ass cheeks, the Slytherin girl moaning and thrashing in pure delight. "Don't get lazy," Hermione paused from frenching Xander to admonish her. "Keep sucking Dawn's clit!"

Pansy obeyed, sucking Dawn's delicious lil preggo pussy with relish, as Xander finally sank the entire enormity of his fat long teenage dick inside her ass. Pansy's scream of joy reverberated through Dawn's body so violently that Xander's baby mama cried out and cummed, gushing her cream all over Pansy's face.

"Oh wow," Hermione giggled, looking down to see Xander's pubic curls pressed up against Pansy's wet lil cuntlet in an erotic tickle, "she really took it all. Now give it to her hard!" Xander's cock lurched inside Pansy's asshole, and he began to thrust in and out. Her fucktunnel was so tight that it was a bit slow going at first, but his strength was inexorable, and before long his balls were slapping into her ass with hard lewd smacks that rang through the room. Pansy's body flounced and jangled with each hard slap of his body into hers, her asshole clenching and gobbling greedily on him as he pounded her horny butt.

Pansy's overstimulated preteen body couldn't take it anymore, and she convulsed with the most outrageous orgasm of her young life so far. Her kitty clutched on emptiness, squirting her femcum directly onto Xander's crotch as her shriek rippled through Dawn's pussy. Dawn practically fell forward, and Xander caught her, holding her up in a close embrace, still pumping his big shlong into Pansy's climaxing ass while Hermione sucked a hickey on his neck.

With Pansy's tight soft ass milking him hungrily, and two other hot lil girls clutching him, Xander couldn't hold off any longer. With a deep cry of utter satisfaction, he blew his load, squirting jet after jet after jet of potent musky jizz deep into Pansy's bowels, as the lil Slytherin flopped around convulsively on the bed. For well over a minute, Xander pumped her full of his cockslop, till it poured out of her well-stretched asshole around his cock, to puddle beneath her buttocks on the bed.

When they all came down from their shared high, panting and huffing for breath, Hermione giggled as Xander pulled his immense, still-erect cock from Pansy's gaping ass. "Looks like you're in for a long weekend, Pansy," she teased. "That's 2 for 2. Now, how about we go three for three and have Xander face-fuck you this time?"

 


	10. Chapter 10

"HNNGH!" Dawn grunted shrilly, and her hand squeezed Xander's hand so hard that it hurt, but he didn't let on. He just squeezed her hand back as comfortingly as he could, and kissed her sweaty brow.

"Still dilating," Madam Pomfrey reported from the other end of Dawn's body. "Mr. Harris, I believe your pheromones might assist Miss Summers in relaxing."

Xander blinked. "My pheromones?"

"Your Alpha form," Madam Pomfrey said, as though it should be obvious.

"Er," Xander looked down at his clothes. "When I transform, I'm too big for my clothes. Way too big; it all rips off."

"They can be easily repaired with a wand wave or two," Madam Pomfrey dismissed his concern. "And I've seen male genitalia plenty of times in my work." Dawn grunted with another pained contraction, and Xander's hesitation vanished. With a roar - his transformation always triggered an instinctive bestial bellow - his clothes ripped asunder as he grew.

His flesh was rippling with thick corded muscles, and was carpeted with thick layers of hair on his arms, chest, and legs. His ears had elongated, his eyes turned yellow, and fangs emerged from his mouth along with talons from his hands and feet. He was now almost six and a half feet tall.

His most impressive new feature was his ginormous cock, which was already at 9 inches FLACCID, dangling in front of fatter, heavier balls nearly the size of oranges. His pheromones soaked the air, and Dawn gasped, languid pleasure suffusing her. Her pain and tension were eased, and her pussy became drenched with her juices. "Oh, Xander..." she murmured breathily, and he squeezed her hand gently.

"I love you, Dawn," he said tenderly, his voice a deep bass.

After that, the birthing went much smoother. Though Dawn was weary by the end of it, she suffered no further pain, and brought little Aurora into the world. As Madame Pomfrey placed the infant girl into Dawn's arms, the preteen girl's heart swelled with love for her daughter, and for the father of her daughter. Alpha Xander bent on his haunches, wrapping his arm around Dawn and holding her close as his daughter cooed at him. His daughter! He loved her immediately, and thought her the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Hermione came in, eager to see the baby, and they all took turns holding her. After a while, Dawn said, "Xander... I need to get my energy back."

"Okay," Alpha Xander said, bending over from his increased height to kiss her lips tenderly. "We'll let you rest." He took baby Aurora from her, cradling his sleeping daughter proudly.

"No, silly," Hermione giggled, her eyes riveted on Alpha Xander's massive cock, "she means she needs you to feed her some cum! And then I want my turn! Can't wait to try out that HUGE cock!" She and Dawn tittered merrily at Alpha Xander's expression, which turned from surprise to lust.

"You want to fuck me in Alpha form?" he said incredulously. His two lovers nodded fervently; Dawn had turned Hermione into just as much of a size queen as she was, apparently! He grinned, his cock swelling and gorging and rising. The two girls watched in awe as it ballooned and lengthened into a massive beast of a dick, becoming thicker around than a coke can and over a whole foot in length. Alpha Xander laid Aurora in the cradle, wrapping her in a blanket, then hopped nimbly on top of the bed, straddling Dawn's torso so that his huge nuts rested on her sweaty titlets and his engorged knob smeared her face.

"That's more like it!" Dawn giggled happily, and opened her mouth, lifting up her hands to stroke his massive shaft and fondle his enormous balls. She moaned lewdly, and Alpha Xander pushed forward, plugging up her mouth with his giant cock. Her lips stretched wider and tighter into taut pink lines around him, till he popped inside her hot wet mouth, bulging out her cheeks. "Mmmmmmmmmgggghhh!" his preteen baby mama moaned in obscene lil-girl bliss.

Hermione reached down and cupped his obese balls, gasping delightedly as she felt their weight, churning with baby batter. Alpha Xander groaned pleasurably, and pushed further inside Dawn, stretching her lips wider than ever before, as she murmured lewd bliss. His gigantic knob pushed against the tightness of her throat, and Dawn eagerly hurled herself forward, swallowing down that fat shaft with relish.

Alpha Xander's euphoria was deep guttering ecstasy in his chest as he felt Dawn's hot lil throat wrap softly and wetly around him, a tighter vise than ever before, with his newly massive size. Hermione watched in awe as Dawn's neck slowly bulged more and more, as she sucked his thick length slowly down. Her drool ran freely in rivulets down her chin and Alpha Xander's pole, dripping in hot lewd plops on her flesh as her saliva lathered her baby daddy.

Dawn's nipples were unbearably hard, and leaking milk in steady streams as her pleasure heightened. Her skin prickled with ecstatic goosebumps, and her wet young cunny quivered and spasmed moistly. Alpha Xander's pheromones filled the air, making her incredibly horny and wet, heightening her sexual pleasure as he gradually fed her his entire meaty mass. "Almost got it all packed in!" Hermione encouraged them, seeing only a few inches remaining outside Dawn's mouth.

Dawn attempted to hurl herself forward, eager to stuff him completely inside her, but she was too exhausted and his dick too huge for her to manage on her own. She looked up at her lover with pleading eyes, and he obeyed her desire, placing a single hand on the back of her head - in Alpha form, one hand was broad enough to cup her head by itself! - and pushing her down onto him as he thrust forward.

Dawn's rapturous moans reverberated up and down Alpha Xander's huge dick as her nose buried itself in his jungle of pubic curls. "I bet you wanna fuck that cocksucking size queen's face now, huh?" Hermione teased. Dawn moaned enthusiastically around the slab of cockmeat that filled her mouth and throat, sucking and slurping on it as best she could, and Alpha Xander grinned, baring his fangs, as he began pounding in and out of his baby mama's face.

His fat nuts slapped on her neck and tits with every thrust, as he pummeled Dawn's horny lil throatcunny. Dawn's body was trembling with her delight, her every nerve on fire with ecstasy, feeling her one true love's giant cock filling and stretching her, molding her into the perfect cocksleeve for him with every pound.

Her body seized up with orgasmic delight as her climax wracked her preteen form, her large milk-filled boobs jiggling as she creamed. Her young pussy drenched the sheets beneath her butt, and her throat worked relentlessly around his cock, eager for his fucksauce. Alpha Xander gave it to her, roaring in loud obscene bestial passion as he slammed balls-deep into Dawn's face again and unloaded. His enormous nuts clenched and released, rising and falling in huge lewd bobs before Hermione's eyes, as his truly massive dick lurched inside Dawn's throatcuntlet.

Torrents of thick viscous musky seed spewed inside her throat, almost directly inside her tummy. Dawn's pleasure only heightened in the throes of her orgasm, and her limbs flailed of their own accord as she felt Alpha Xander filling her tummy with the heat of his passion. New energy spread through her from her meal, and so instead of getting even more worn out from her orgasm, she was almost totally refreshed, gulping and guzzling her mate's jizz down eagerly, hungrily, swallowing and swallowing and swallowing, relishing every last drop he had to give.

Alpha Xander cummed even more than he did in his normal form, geysers and geysers and geysers of cockslop pouring inside Dawn's hungry tummy, until finally he guttered his last, grunting lewdly as he pulled out of Dawn's thoroughly ravished face. She beamed up at him, her flushed face framed by sweaty tangles, her lips leaking drool and cum, her eyes shining with worship. "Oh god, Xander," she moaned hoarsely, barely able to speak, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, baby," he leaned down to kiss her brow tenderly. His deep animalistic baritone washed sensuously over both girls' skin, and Hermione took the opportunity to remind them of her own libido.

"Now it's my turn!" the intelligent witch demanded, tittering as Alpha Xander's still-hard pillar throbbed. She had stripped naked while Dawn was being facefucked, and climbed onto the bed on top of Dawn as Alpha Xander made room for her. The two brunettes writhed together and made out, moaning lewdly, and two hot young pussies beckoned to him.

He bent down and sent an abnormally long tongue flicking inside Dawn's soaking wet snatch - she was even hotter and wetter than he'd ever known her to be, because of his Alpha pheromones - and his little lover shrieked out in ecstasy into her kiss with Hermione. Then he gently grasped Hermione's hips in his broad clawed hands and touched his bloated cockhead upon the intelligent young witch's steaming hot pussy.

Hermione's body trembled as pleasure sizzled through her, her juices dribbling from her cuntlet all over his knob. His huge knob looked impossibly large next to her lil preteen snatch, but he knew from experience that her hot drenched satin could stretch for his pleasure-giving fucktool. So keeping her steady with his hold on her, he pushed in, impaling the writhing Hermione on his humongous shaft as she writhed ecstatically, her cuntlet slurping him in eagerly.

"Oh god, he's so biiiiiiiiig..." Hermione moaned in pleasure, gasping her hot sweet breath onto Dawn's face. Dawn giggled and agreed before grabbing Hermione's head and pulling her back down for their steamy makeout session as Alpha Xander spitted her completely on his massive shaft, his tremendous balls squelching lightly into Dawn's own pussy, which was right beneath Hermione's. Dawn's back arched in delight as her sensitive nether lips were stimulated, and the two little girls panted hotly into their kiss as Alpha Xander began fucking Hermione steadily.

His nuts slapped into Dawn's pussy too, with every pound of his piledriver into Hermione's luscious soft heat, and the two girls were unable to focus on kissing, so distracted by their pleasure from their shared lover. Hermione especially was driven to frenzied heights of bliss, feeling that oversized shlong stretch and fill and stuff her with repeated rutting thrusts. Her eyes rolled back, her mouth hung open, and her tongue dangled out, flinging strings of drool onto Dawn's face, as she abandoned herself to the overwhelming pleasure of Alpha Xander's incredible cockmeat.

Alpha Xander's grunts and groans were bestial and animalistic as he had his way with his mate. Hermione's pussy seemed even tighter than ever before, because of his vastly increased size in primal form, and rapture rippled over him in waves as he fucked her hot lil twatlet harder and faster and rougher with every slam inside her.

Hermione's limbs stopped obeying her, and she collapsed on top of Dawn, their titlets smooshing together as she thrashed, her arms and legs flailing. Alpha Xander kept his grip on her steady, roaring with bliss as he rutted her like a bitch in heat. Dawn cried out in delight at feeling Hermione's tiny boobies smooshed into her fat milky preteen tits, even as Alpha Xander's obese nutsacks smacked into her own pussy again and again with his every squelching thrust into Hermione's cunny.

Dawn juiced, squirting her clear preteen girlcum directly onto Alpha Xander's balls as she convulsed beneath Hermione. Hermione wasn't far behind, her body locking up as she shrieked in obscene little-girl ecstasy. Her hot wet soft tightness rippled and convulsed on his fat long member as he reamed her relentlessly, milking him hungrily, her cuntlet aching for his voluminous alpha seed.

Alpha Xander roared in pleasure, reaching new heights of ecstasy as he jackhammered her climaxing pussy with ever rougher smacks of flesh on flesh, sheathing himself again and again. His immense cock lurched and throbbed harder and harder inside her snatch, touching off multiple pleasure spots deep inside Hermione's pussy and extending her incredible orgasm, until he bellowed in bestial triumph, burying himself completely inside her once again.

His cock bulged with each fat pulse of jizz that geysered up through his thick pole, to explode out inside her preteen cunny in huge hot blasts that painted her womb white. Hermione's shriek of animal delight was so high and shrill that it could barely be heard, and her pussy clenched convulsively on his massive dick, gobbling him up in frenzied passion as her hungry pussy swallowed every rope of his massive wad.

Her lil preteen pussy couldn't hold it all, and it gushed back out around his cock, running down his balls in thick goopy streams, gushing hotly on Dawn's own cuntlet, running down her ass crack and puddling thickly on the bed beneath the new young mother's cute lil butt. Over and over Alpha Xander's cock flung jizz into Hermione's preteen cunt as the lil witch spasmed and thrashed in his hands, her hair flying in wild sweaty tangles as she juiced wantonly, unable to come down from her high.

When he finally finished blowing his load, the cum puddle covered nearly half the bed, and Hermione's body twitched and jerked with sizzling aftershocks as Dawn wrapped her arms around her, sucking a hickey on the young witch's neck. "My god..." Alpha Xander groaned in bliss. "Your fuckholes are even tighter on my bigger dick. It feels even more incredible than before!"

Dawn tittered breathlessly. "You're telling me! I had you in my throat, remember? It was divine!" She looked half-delirious at the memory. Hermione hadn't recovered enough presence of mind - or breath - for words, just panting senselessly atop Dawn. "But now you gotta fuck my tight horny tunnel again! My ass is aching for that huge cock!"

Alpha Xander's gigantic dick lurched mightily inside Hermione's pussy, wresting a breathless squeal of exhilaration from her, as he thought of pounding inside Dawn's hot tight soft lil rosebud with his newly enormous shaft. "I'm gonna check on Aurora first," he said, disengaging to go over to the cradle. Without his cock plugging up Hermione's pussy, his cum came flooding out in thick goops, making the puddle even larger, and drenching Dawn's pussy in jizz.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Probably Madame Pomfrey," Dawn suggested, and Alpha Xander opened the door. Sure, he was naked, but Madame Pomfrey had already seen him naked, and besides, it wasn't as if he had any clothes that would fit his transformed body.

He was surprised to see Dumbledore. "Headmaster!" he said. "Um, sorry about--"

Dumbledore sauntered in, bothered not a whit by the three lovers' nakedness. "I understand congratulations are in order."

"Er, yes, thank you, Headmaster," Alpha Xander beamed, cradling Aurora proudly in his arms as Dumbledore cooed at her.

"Thanks!" Dawn echoed, grinning broadly.

"i've brought you a gift," Dumbledore continued, beckoning in a house-elf. "Sucky here is a very talented and loyal house-elf. She will help take care of your baby, Dawn, and your baby as well, Hermione."

That jerked Hermione out of her stupor. "Wha-- What?" she said blearily, still dazed by pleasure. Dawn and Alpha Xander were shocked too.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Dumbledore said mildly. His twinkling eyes clearly showed that he'd known they hadn't known. "Ever since Christmastime. Accidental magic, I daresay."

Hermione blushed. "I... wanted a family to love me... so badly..."

"And they do," Dumbledore assured her, with fervent agreement from both Dawn and Alpha Xander. Dawn hugged Hermione fiercely, who still lay on top of her, congratulating her, and Alpha Xander put the baby girl into Sucky's arms, while he went over and kissed the mother of his second baby passionately.

"I'd predict that you each will bear several magically talented young daughters for your shared mate," Dumbledore continued, "but that would imply that I have knowledge of a prophecy from the Ministry of Magic, and we wouldn't want to suggest that I have access to sensitive information that I'm not supposed to know, would we?" His eyes sparkled merrily, and Alpha Xander couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"I'm gonna have to find out about this prophecy..." Dawn challenged the headmaster, who chuckled.

"Why bother?" he chortled. "You're living it, after all! Oh, that reminds me. I have a birth control charm for you, young lady."

Alpha Xander and Dawn looked at the charm in Dumbledore's hands, then at each other. "We're already planning on having more, Headmaster," he said.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed. "He's about to breed me again!" Her face lit up with delight at the imminent prospect. "Besides, you just said, about the prophecy."

"So I did," Dumbledore smiled. "But any tantric ritual you find in the Restricted Section will be magnified tenfold by impregnation during the ritual."

"That's right," Hermione piped up. "I remember reading that in the book 'The Original Wand' by Fafnir Olivander. That's the wandmaker's grandfather," she told her two lovers helpfully.

"Speaking of this 'original wand'," Dawn said slyly, "I'm so horny waiting for Xander's 'wand'..."

Alpha Xander blushed, but Dumbledore just laughed. "Of course. I will leave Sucky in your capable hands, so that you can leave Aurora in HER capable hands. You'll have nothing to worry about while you're enjoying yourselves..."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn was licking Xander's cock clean, after having gotten her dinner 'meal' of jizz, when the door to their chamber banged open. Hermione waddled in, using her wand to carry a large stack of heavy books with the 'Wingardium Leviosa' charm. She was 6 months pregnant now, with a quite rounded tummy bump, and glowing with vitality.

"I've got it!" she announced, and her other two lovers looked at her with big smiles.

"You've got what?" Dawn asked curiously.

"All the information we need for portals," Hermione clarified. Xander and Dawn's eyes lit up.

"We can go home?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Ehhhhh, not quite. Better!" Hermione enthused.

"Hogwarts is kinda home now too," Xander pointed out. "I'm gonna really miss this place."

"I know," Dawn reflected soberly.

The school term had ended for the summer that day, and so Hermione and Dawn had moved all their things out of their dormitory into Xander's room. They always spent most of their time there anyway, so it wasn't that big of a change. Sucky left the cradle, where the house-elf had been cooing softly over the sleeping baby Aurora, and fussed over Hermione, making sure she was okay; Hermione waved her away, insisting she was fine.

"Wait till you hear this," Hermione encouraged them. "Okay, so obviously portals are a known quantity in the wizarding world. You have Apparating, and you have fireplace walking, and all sorts of stuff. The tricky thing is going to a different universe." She fished out a tome from her stack, and heaved it open to a bookmarked page. "Augusta Finn, in 'Between the Beyond', talks about all known methods of interdimensional travel, but those only go to 'nearby' planes, so to speak. Fairy brughs, subdimensions, and the like."

"You wouldn't have announced all this just to tell us there's no way," Xander pointed out.

"You're right," Hermione nodded. "But in the book she mentions the Germanic travelers of yore, which led me to Otto Rissen's 'Collected Letters, 1493-1546'. THAT has what is apparently the only known spell to create a portal to any universe."

"Awesome!" Dawn enthused. "Great job, Hermione!"

Hermione held up a finger. "Not quite. Unless you know the intercosmic coordinates of your destination, there's no way to set it to your home universe. It'll be semi-random."

"Only SEMI-random?" Xander asked.

"Right," Hermione continued. "It's attuned to the wizard who casts it, so that it will transport him and his companions to some place that he desires on some level."

"Well, we want to get home, so that'll be easy. Right?" Dawn looked uncertain, given their reluctance to leave the home they'd made together at Hogwarts.

"Well, there's no way to tell which of your desires the portal will fix on," Hermione warned. "Human beings have dozens if not hundreds of desires all the time. The spell doesn't differentiate between our chosen desire at the time and all the other desires we have. So if the wizard is particularly hungry at the time, for example, the portal might lead to a land of milk and honey."

"What, like, literal milk and honey?" Dawn questioned.

Hermione shrugged. "Possibly. There are accounts of fairy realms where--"

"The portal," Xander chuckled, knowing his pregnant lover's tendency to get sidetracked into obscure topics that she found fascinating.

"Right," the witch blushed. "Point is, it might as well be completely random for all the control we have over the destination. And there's no way to get back either, except through the portal, which will take you to another random universe."

"Well..." Dawn bit her lip. "I miss Buffy and Mama and all...but I'm happy here too. Maybe... maybe we should just stay here?"

"That seems to be the best thing to do," Xander agreed, "except that I think Hermione has more to say."

"It's like you know me!" Hermione beamed, and Dawn and Xander laughed. "In 'Lost Spells of the Ancient Masters', it outlines the Demiplane spell. A powerful ritual that creates your very own pocket universe, with a stable portal to the universe the caster is in, and the ability to create more stable portals. A place we could explore all the dimensions in!"

Dawn and Xander's jaws dropped open. "Hermione, that's brilliant!" Xander hugged her, and she sighed happily.

"But wait, that's in a book called 'Lost Spells'..." Dawn realized. "Does that mean we don't know how to do it anymore?"

"Through conventional wizardry, yes," Hermione said. "But it outlines the broad strokes of it... and Fafnir Ollivander's 'The Original Wand' has highly detailed tantric charms for all sorts of witchcraft and wizardry. I've correlated the tantric charms for portals with what we know of the Demiplane spell from 'Lost Spells', and I've got a spell that I know will work!"

"Wow," Dawn gaped.

"I always knew you were the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen!" Xander praised her, and Hermione blushed pink to the tips of her ears.

"So what 'tantric charms' do we have to do?" Dawn asked lasciviously, stroking Xander's cock naughtily.

"Xander has to fuck a thousand virgins," Hermione announced. She laughed at the utterly dumbstruck expressions on their faces. "Okay, so I know that's not feasible. But, we can do it with a bonded lover - that's you, Dawn - a pregnant lover - that's me - and 4 girls who have never slept with any man except for the one man involved in the tantric ritual."

"Parvati, Susan, Angelina, and Pansy," Dawn grinned, licking her lips. "I've been wishing I could lick Xander's loads out of their sweet pussies again!"

"All that makes up for not having a thousand virgins?" Xander said incredulously.

"Well, considering the bonded lover and the one male are both extremely powerful, yes," Hermione nodded, "as long as we also have some super powerful mystic artifact."

"The Sorcerer's Stone," Xander's eyes widened with realization.

Back when Xander had saved Hermione from the monstrous three-headed dog in the third-floor corridor, the school caretaker had angrily confronted Dumbledore about what the hell that kind of dangerous creature was doing there. The headmaster had calmly informed him of the Sorcerer's Stone, and that the cerberus dog was only the first of 7 measures to protect it.

"Do you think Dumbledore will give it to us?" Dawn asked hesitantly.

"Well, he's been supportive of getting you guys home from the beginning," Hermione pointed out, "and he's always going on about that mysterious prophecy."

"Can't hurt to ask," Xander agreed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Dawn said excitedly. "Let's go ask!"

"Hold on!" Hermione stopped her. "I'm horny, and I need Xander's cock!"

Dawn giggled. "Studying in the library makes you horny?"

"It IS tantric rituals she's studying," Xander pointed out with a smile.

"No, being pregnant makes me horny," Hermione stuck out her tongue cutely. "Hornier than usual, same way it did for you, Dawn. I need your cock in my pussy badly, Xander, I've been rubbing myself off all afternoon while studying."

Xander's cock returned to throbbing steely hardness, flinging precum everywhere, but he said, "I thought we agreed that you were too pregnant for pussy fucking right now, especially with my large size."

"I know, but I need it!" Hermione persisted. "If you don't use Alpha form, and if you only put in maybe half of your shaft, it'll be fine!" Both girls had demanded that he fuck them in Alpha form almost every time that they had fucked since Aurora's birth.

The smart lil witch clambered onto the bed besides Xander, pecking him on the cheek before laying down and spreading her legs. "Damn, she really is wet," Dawn tittered, seeing the puffy pink slit oozing young dew. Xander stood up and turned to press his knob on her drenched entrance, seizing her thighs to brace himself. She trembled with passion, sighing blissfully as he slid inside her soaking, dripping preteen twatlet.

She was even hotter and wetter now that she was pregnant, and her pussy even tighter with the weight of the baby girl she was carrying. Xander groaned aloud in pleasure, and very carefully fed her inch after inch of his huge 9 inch dick, till about half of it was inside. She felt so good, squeezing and rippling relentlessly around his fat girth, that it took every ounce of self-control he had not to slam all the way in.

Instead, he rolled his hips, grinding a bit, and thrusting in and out very slowly and gently, making sure never to slide more than half of his large shaft inside her hot soft preggo pussy. Hermione moaned lewdly in an obscene chorus of preteen pleasure as Xander's slow slick ministrations worked her lusts up to a fever pitch, until she spasmed, shrieking loudly as she cummed. Her cuntlet tugged and convulsed wildly on his cock, and with a grunt, Xander nutted inside her. His big fat cock spewed blasts of jizz deep inside her pussy, filling the little girl up with the cock cream she craved so much.

Dawn demanded a turn after that, laying back on the bed and spreading her legs. He thrust into her tight hot asshole, wresting yelps of delight from her as her pussy contracted wetly on emptiness with her obscene rapture. Hermione sat on Dawn's face, and all of Xander's cum gushed out of her pregnant pussy onto Dawn's delighted face as the brunette ate her preggo cunny out.

Xander was able to go full throttle with Dawn, and so pummeled her asshole roughly, hilting himself again and again in passionate slams of flesh on flesh as Dawn's body was wracked with orgasmic joy. Over and over he jackhammered her horny rosebud, till he burst, flooding her bowels with thick creamy spunk...

Both girls were still horny after that, and Xander had to fuck them several more times before they were ready to go see Dumbledore - not that he minded, of course. In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore laced his fingers together on the desk in front of them as he listened to Hermione's plan with kindly eyes.

"Of course," he said, "that is the entire reason Nicholas Flamel and I brought the Sorcerer's Stone to Hogwarts."

"The mysterious prophecy you know about?" Dawn guessed shrewdly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, my dear."

"So you'll let us have it?" Hermione crowed delightedly.

"Well, you'll have to fetch it," Dumbledore said. "Get past the traps and so forth."

Xander furrowed his brow. "Why can't you just, you know, turn off the traps or something?"

"The traps are there not only to ward off intruders, but to test your worthiness," Dumbledore said.

"Somehow, I knew you were gonna say something like that," Dawn facepalmed.

"You know me well, my dear," Dumbledore grinned.

So the trio of lovers went to the third-floor corridor. "Stay behind me," Xander cautioned them, and transformed. His clothes tore completely into shreds, as usual, and his gigantic alpha cock was on full display, semi-hard and oozing thick dollops of precum onto the stone floor. He was very hairy - not quite furry, but covered in thick body hair. His muscles bulged and rippled with his every breath. His fangs were longer, his ears animalistically curved and tufted. "Hermione," he added, in his now incredibly deep voice, "stay behind Dawn. Have to keep our baby safe."

"Right," she said.

Alpha Xander then pulled open the door and roared. Fluffy whimpered and shrank back, evidently remembering how thoroughly it had been trounced last time. Dawn couldn't help but laugh as it cowered, but Hermione said, "Awww, poor thing. You know, it's actually kinda cute when it's not snarling and snapping."

Dawn giggled. "Think Xander will let you keep it if it follows us home?" Alpha Xander groaned, and both girls tittered.

"Xander's alpha form is the only beast I'll ever need," Hermione said, gazing adoringly at his massive cock, and both girls laughed naughtily as his huge dick throbbed. "Okay," she said, her tone now all business-like, "gotta open that trapdoor."

Alpha Xander reached down and tore open the trapdoor with an effortless heave, revealing only darkness below. Hermione's light spell couldn't penetrate far enough to see the bottom. "Let me try," Dawn said, "I can conjure really bright lights with my power."

"Nah," Alpha Xander rumbled, "I can see the bottom just fine."

Both girls looked incredulously at their baby daddy. "You can?" Hermione said in amazement.

"Guess it's my Alpha form eyes," he shrugged. "There's some kind of plant at the bottom. A sort of cushion for the fall, I guess. I can carry you two and jump down safely."

"Sounds awesome, let's do it!" Dawn enthused. The two girls squealed as Alpha Xander lifted them easily up, one in each arm, and leapt nimbly down into the pit. Dawn screamed in excitement, and Hermione in some terror.

The plant did indeed cushion Alpha Xander's landing - but it was also a trap! Vines sprang to life, twisting around the three. Alpha Xander roared and fended them off, slicing tendrils clean in half, but more tendrils kept emerging. "Devil's Snare!" Hermione gasped. "Professor Sprout taught us about this in Herbology!"

"How do we beat it?" Alpha Xander grunted as he sliced three tendrils off in a single rake.

"Wait for you to kill it," Dawn laughed.

"Too many tendrils!" he said. Indeed, more kept coming no matter how many he cut in two. He could fend it off easily, but it would take forever for him to destroy it by hand.

"Let's see..." Hermione hummed. "Oh! It's vulnerable to fire!"

"Oh good," Dawn said, pulling out her wand. "One quick incendio and--"

"No!" Hermione warned her. "That'll set us ALL on fire!" Quick as a flash, the pregnant young witch cast the bluebell flames charm, igniting blue flames that charred the Devil's Snare into ash and cinders, but which left the trio untouched.

"Hey, where did you learn THAT spell?" Dawn asked, impressed.

"The library, where else?" Hermione chuckled. "You have to pronounce the incantation just so, and flick your wrist twice--" Dawn imitated Hermione, and successfully cast bluebell flames - a torrent of flame that was ten times more powerful than Hermione's. The pregnant witch's eyes widened, as Dawn beamed proudly. "I keep forgetting how powerful you are," Hermione shook her head, "since usually you're busy fucking Xander instead of casting spells."

They laughed, and continued on. They opened the door at the end of the underground corridor, emerging into a large stone room with lots of clattering and chirping. They looked up to see dozens if not hundreds of birds flapping noisily around. "They don't seem dangerous..." Alpha Xander said warily.

"Door's over there," Hermione pointed out the exit. A great silver lock was on the door. "Alohomora!" The lock didn't budge. "Hmm," Hermione mused, "maybe the spell needs more power behind it?"

"Alohomora!" Dawn tried, but the door still refused to budge.

"My turn," Alpha Xander said, and tried to rip the door off its hinges. It was enchanted however, and didn't so much as creak. He used both his arms now, his muscles bulging and straining, and the door began to creak and shudder slightly.

"Stop that," Dawn said. "I bet you can break it down, but it'll take too long. We need you at full strength for whatever traps might be ahead. Hermione?" She looked at the intelligent preggo witch, trusting her shrewd intellect to figure out the puzzle.

"They're not birds," Hermione realized, pointing up at the ceiling. "They're keys! Winged keys!"

The other two's eyes widened as they looked up. "How do we tell which one?" Dawn asked.

Alpha Xander flicked his eyes at the silver lock, then up to the ceiling, searching with his enhanced vision. "That one," he pointed out.

"Got it," Dawn said confidently. She pointed her wand and commanded, "Accio key!" The key flew down into her grasp, and she grinned triumphantly. But the other keys reared up and swarmed down through the air towards them.

"Whoa!" Hermione gasped.

"Quick, open the door!" Alpha Xander commanded, and faced the oncoming horde.

Dawn passed the key to Hermione and swished her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she bellowed. Instantly the diving swarm of keys halted, hoisted firmly with Dawn's telekinetic charm. "God, I love that spell," she laughed.

"Door's open!" Hermione reported, having turned the key. The three hustled through and closed the door behind them. As Dawn let her spell lapse, they heard the keys thudding against the other side of the door.

"That would have stung," Alpha Xander remarked.

"There's a bunch of statues in here," Dawn peered through the dim lighting.

"Statues?" Hermione strained to see. "What for?"

Alpha Xander's primal eye could see clearly, and he exclaimed, "They're chess figures! Giant sized wizard chess pieces!"

"What is a giant chess set doing down here?" Dawn wondered as she wandered between the statues. They emerged from the array of white statues to see the black statues. The black statues barred their way with crossed spears.

"Oh, I get it," Hermione said. "We can only get across...by playing wizard chess."

"Um, I don't know how to play chess," Dawn said.

"I've played a few times," Alpha Xander volunteered, "but I'm not very good."

"I've only played a few times too," Hermione mused, "but it's logic. A puzzle. I can figure this out, I just know it."

"Nah," Alpha Xander grinned, flexing all his muscles at once - including his cock, which sprayed droplets of hot sticky precum all over the girls - "I can take them all." The girls giggled.

"First let's get you warmed up," Dawn beamed, and sucked his giant cockknob into her mouth, moaning lewdly. Alpha Xander groaned, his cock firming into a swollen, pulsing, steel rod that almost lifted Dawn off her feet.

"What, now?" Hermione tittered.

"I'm horny," Dawn complained, pulling off his cock for a moment. Long strands of drool dangled from his cock to her lips. "Those damn pheromones of his. And I know alpha form makes him extra horny. Right, babe?" Alpha Xander could only grunt in pleasure as Dawn sucked him into her mouth again, hurling herself forward to ram his gigantic member down her bulging throat.

Hermione shrugged and began playing with his massive, churning balls, and stroking the half of the meaty shaft that was out of Dawn's mouth. Alpha Xander rested his huge clawed hands gently on the girls' heads, who murmured in pleasure at his dominating touch, his incredible dick lurching and throbbing as he groaned nonstop.

"Mmmm," Hermione giggled naughtily, "these nuts are so full and heavy." It took both of her small hands to cup one of them, as Dawn glucked her young throat needily around his enormous shlong, craving his jizz. "I bet they're just chock full of fertile cum ready to breed Dawn's little womb in the demiplane ritual."

That was too much for Alpha Xander to take, and he let loose an ear-splitting shout as he cummed forcefully inside Dawn's throat. Jet after jet of jizz burst inside Dawn's throat, pouring hot viscous seed into her tummy. There was so much of it that it bubbled up through her bulging throat to gush out between her lips, staining her face and blouse. His pheromones caused both girls to juice at the same time, their bodies quivering with ecstasy as they cried out in shrill preteen climax.

Alpha Xander cummed a LOT, even more than his normal form, and it was a long while before he finished. By the time he pulled out of Dawn's thoroughly ravished mouth, her blouse was carpeted with thick, opaque layers of the stuff. Hermione immediately began licking and eating it off her fellow baby mama, who giggled as she fingered that preggo cuntlet.

He laughed. "Go and do that over in the corner, girls. I have some statues to tear apart." The girls complied, cleaning themselves and fingering each other as they watched. Alpha Xander charged the black statues, who held out their spears in readiness for his assault. He swatted aside two of the pawns with a single smack, backhanding them into the wall where they dented the stone and cracked into pieces.

All the statues ganged up on him now - black and white - and he was a terror to behold. He leapt and snarled and clawed and roared, overcome with an almost berserker ecstasy in battle. His talons tore through the stone as easily as if it were cardboard, and their blows almost always missed him; the ones that actually hit he shrugged off painlessly. His offhanded smacks sent statues flying; his most powerful punches disintegrated them into tiny debris.

When it was over, he stood there, muscles heaving, his extra long hyena tongue lolling out of his mouth, his extreme body hair covered in statue dust. He was surrounded by the wreckage. The girls whooped and cheered excitedly; Dawn was now cleaned off, but her blouse was still damp, letting her puffy lactating nipples and nicely-sized preteen tits show through. She'd grown a nice rack with her pregnancy, and Hermione was starting to grow one too.

"Is that all of them?" he quipped.

"Isn't that enough?" Dawn giggled, and they all laughed.

Without the giant chess statues barring the way, they open the exit door and passed through, to be greeted by a giant troll that belched hostilely at them. "Is that the same one you beat up on Halloween?" Dawn wondered.

"If it is, it's too stupid to remember that it's no match for Xander," Hermione giggled. Alpha Xander grinned, and leapt at the troll, who bleated in surprise. His primal form was far stronger than last Halloween, and this time he knocked out the troll with a single punch. "That wasn't a very clever trap," Hermione mused as they walked around the troll's body. "Devil's Snare and enchanted keys and wizard chess - those were interesting."

"And Fluffy was at least cute," Dawn laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Alpha Xander chuckled. They passed through an archway into the next room, and flames suddenly flared up, behind them and in front of them. "What the hell?" Dawn demanded. Alpha Xander whirled around, ready to face any new threats, but nothing else emerged, just the flames trapping them.

"Look!" Hermione gestured at 7 differently sized and shaped bottles. "There's a riddle here!" She read it quickly. "Okay, two of those are poison, one of these will allow safe passage backwards, and the other will allow safe passage forward. This is brilliant! This isn't magic, it's logic! A lot of the greatest wizards are horrible with logic."

"Lucky for us we have the smartest witch ever with us," Alpha Xander said, and Dawn agreed.

"Okay, gimme a minute to figure this out," Hermione said. She looked at the 7 bottles again, then back at the riddle, muttering to herself for several moments. Her expression of concentration was incredibly cute, made even more so by her pregnancy, and Alpha Xander's heart swelled with even more love for her in that moment.

"Got it," she announced a minute later. "The tiny one - drinking that will let us pass safely forward through the flames."

Dawn eyed it dubiously. "Is there enough in there for all of us?"

"For the two of you," Alpha Xander said. "I'm immune to magic, remember?" He stuck his arm through the colored magical flames, and pulled it back. He was unharmed, not even a single charred hair. Dawn clapped her hands enthusiastically, and she and Hermione each took a small sip, their bodies glowing slightly purple. Together they passed through the curtain of flames harmlessly, and the purple glows vanished.

The final chamber was empty, save for a mirror. "Wait, where's the stone?" Dawn asked, looking around in confusion.

"This must be the 7th test," Alpha Xander pointed out. "The mirror is some kind of trap, or lock, or something."

"I recognize this!" Hermione exclaimed. "The mirror of Erised. Harry Potter mentioned that he found it in the castle last fall, and I read up on it in the library."

"What does it do?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Look for yourself," Hermione gestured. "It shows us our greatest desires." Hermione saw herself, with Xander standing behind her. She cradled two baby girls, one in each arm, and was still pregnant - even more pregnant than she actually was in real life. She was surrounded by young preteen daughters, all of them holding baby girls and pregnant themselves by their father. It was the family Hermione desired, the family that Xander and Dawn were giving her, and she smiled happily.

Dawn saw Xander fucking lots of girls, his cock even more massive - nearly two feet long. Some of the girls in the mirror were girls she knew, some weren't. All of them cried in ecstasy, as their bellies swelled up with pregnancy, and Dawn, who was pregnant in the mirror, was shown licking her lover's jizz out of all the other girls. Portals flashed around them in the image, an endless panoply of worlds awaiting them, infinite adventure and a neverending string of young lovers for her, Xander, and Hermione.

Alpha Xander saw himself in normal form. In one arm he cradled a pregnant Dawn to his side; in his other, pregnant Hermione. Rings were on all three of their fingers, and then the mirror showed a legion of other girls behind them, dozens of them, some his daughters and some not, all also pregnant and wearing rings - including Buffy and Willow.

"This is fascinating," Dawn grinned.

"But addictive," Hermione mused. "It's dangerous. Someone could spend their whole lives just staring into the mirror. The book I read mentioned that lots of wizards in history have wasted away, gazing into it forever."

"That's horrible," Alpha Xander said. "But what the mirror showed me is already partly true, and the rest of it seems like it's slowly happening"

"Me too!" Dawn and Hermione chimed in.

"I'm so happy with you, Xander," Hermione gushed, and Dawn agreed. Alpha Xander grinned, gathering them up into a bear hug, and told them he loved them.

"Very touching," a voice said behind them, one that was familiar but not familiar. The trio of lovers whirled around to see none other than Professor Quirrell striding into the chamber.

"Professor Quirrell!" Alpha Xander said. "What are you doing here?"

"And why aren't you stuttering?" Hermione noticed.

Quirrell laughed sinisterly. "That foolish facade was only a disguise to conceal my true nature, girl."

"You're a Dark wizard," Dawn realized, sensing the evil inside him. "I sense such power inside you!"

"She is strong indeed to sense my hidden presence," another whispery voice rasped. Alpha Xander and the girls looked all around, but couldn't find its source.

"Who is that?" Hermione demanded.

"That," Quirrell said proudly, "is my master."

"Reveal me to them," the rasp ordered.

"Master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell objected, and was answered with a raspy chuckle.

"I draw my strength from your body. If you are not strong enough to sustain me, then should I find another worm to carry me?"

"No, master," Quirrell relented. "I obey you in all things." He unwrapped the turban from his head, and the trio of lovers gasped in horror as they saw a face on the back of the dark professor's bald head!

The second face chuckled again at their reaction, the same rasp they had heard. "Forgive me for the impropriety of our meeting. I am not the same man I once was."

"Voldemort." Hermione named him with no doubt, and Alpha Xander and Dawn both jerked in shock. "I've seen pictures of your face."

"Clever little witch," Voldemort said. "But you are a Mudblood, no match for a pure wizard."

"We'll see about that," Dawn defied him. "Dumbledore said I'm more powerful than him, you, or Harry Potter."

"And there's three of us," Alpha Xander added.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Xander counts as an army all by himself," Hermione chuckled.

Voldemort laughed, a sinister grating noise. "So you have a beast to do your bidding. As it happens, so do I!" He spoke more words, but in some kind of language they couldn't understand at all.

But in response to it, the walls trembled and shuddered, and then burst as a massive snake emerged. "Basilisk!" Hermione screamed. "Don't look into its eyes or you'll die!" Voldemort's laughter hissed triumphantly through the din as the basilisk shrieked its predatory cry.

"How do we fight something we can't look at?" Dawn cried fearfully, waving her wand in its general direction while turning her head.

"It's a big target, you can't miss!" Hermione encouraged her, and both witches bellowed, "INCENDIO!" The basilisk was engulfed in flames, Dawn's conjuration immensely powerful, and it cried in pain, but emerged relatively unscathed. "It's resistant to fire!" Hermione groaned.

Alpha Xander desperately looked into the mirror of Erised. At that moment, what he wanted to see most was the truth, and so he saw it. He saw the basilisk's head rearing up--

He sprang up onto his haunches, using the mirror as his guide, and landed directly atop the creature's head. Blood spurted in twin gusts as Alpha Xander blinded it, his claws rending the creature's head-sized eyes. "Safe to look now!" he bellowed, and dropped down the basilisk's back, carving a long furrow in it with its claws.

"My pet!" Voldemort hissed in fury. "Quirrell! Stop them!"

As Quirrell darted forward, Dawn yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The basilisk was slammed upwards into the ceiling, and chunks of stone rained down on them.

Hermione turned to face Quirrell and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The dark professor had barely drawn his wand when he was disarmed, his wand spinning away into the darkness and debris.

Voldemort hissed something else in Parseltongue, then cursed Quirrell, "You have failed me, you useless fool!" The face evaporated into a cloud of smoke - Voldemort's spirt leaving his host's body! Quirrell collapsed, vitality leaving him as Voldemort's parasitic spirit flowed into the air towards Hermione.

The young witch shrank back and yelled a warning. "As if I would sully my spirit with muddied blood," Voldemort's voice hissed around them, heading towards Dawn, who huddled with Hermione.

"The anti-possession charm!" Hermione yelled at her fellow baby mama, hurriedly telling her the incantation. Dawn shouted with a determined wand wave, and a blue bubble surrounded both girls. Voldemort's spirit cried in anger, unable to penetrate the shield; Dawn's power was too great.

He then redirected his attention towards Alpha Xander, who was tearing the basilisk apart. Its deadliest weapon neutered, and unable to see, the basilisk was flailing around as Alpha Xander leapt back and forth nimbly, his talons shredding the monster's scales. "Xander, look out!" Dawn and Hermione screamed in horror as Voldemort's spirit surged towards the primal teenager. He turned to see the cloud engulfing him, and his eyes and body glowed bright yellow as Voldemort began entering him--

Then Voldemort shrieked in fear and pain, trying to pull back - but it was too late. Alpha Xander was immune to magic, and absorbed Voldemort's magic the same way he absorbed all other magic. He cried out as his body and mind were flooded with power and knowledge, every skill and learning that the Dark Wizard had ever possessed, passed into the teenager's mind and body.

Alpha Xander quickly spoke words in Parseltongue - which he now could do, thanks to the abilities of Voldemort - his deep tone ordering the basilisk to cease its attack. The creature shuddered and obeyed, writhing in pain somewhat.

"Xander?" Dawn said tentatively.

He turned towards them and gave them a huge smile. "I'm still me," he grinned, and pointed to the floor next to him. A gnarled wrinkled body the size of an infant lay there - Voldemort, feeble, trying vainly to sit up with shrunken arms. "But... all his power, all his knowledge - it's mine now!" His tone was incredulous, as though he couldn't quite believe it.

"Xander, you just defeated the most evil and powerful dark wizard the world has ever known," Hermione exclaimed in amazement.

"By accident," he laughed. "Dumbledore will know what to do with Voldemort. He's powerless now. Even if he were to somehow relearn charms, he doesn't have the power to cast them anymore. That's all mine."

"So mister high and mighty pureblood wizard... is a Squib?" Dawn crowed triumphantly.

"So now you need a wand, huh?" Hermione pointed out.

"Nope," he laughed, and flexed his cock. "Already got one." He hugged his lovers deeply, kissing them passionately in turn, before turning to stand in front of the mirror. "Jerk me off, please," he commanded. The girls didn't know why he wanted them to do that - other than the obvious reasons, of course - but they happily obeyed.

Alpha Xander didn't even try too hold back, chanting something magical as he groaned and grunted, and quickly cummed. A thick geyser of jizz rocketed from his massive dick - his 'wand' - and blasted into the mirror. As it hit the mirror, the cum glowed, and then the mirror glowed - and shattered, crumbling into pieces.

On the floor, amidst the broken glass, lay the Sorcerer's Stone. "Holy shit, Xander, that was amazing!" Dawn gasped.

"The original wand," Hermione laughed, staring lustily at that huge dick, which still dripped large dollops of cum to the stone floor.

"Now, to keep the Sorcerer's Stone out of the wrong hands forever," Alpha Xander said, and picked it up in his large transformed hand. He concentrated, and the stone glowed for a long moment, before the glow passed into Alpha Xander and disappeared. "I absorbed its power," he explained. "Now it's just a useless hunk of rock."

"So wait," Dawn guessed, "does that mean your jizz is now the elixir of immortality???"

Alpha Xander grinned. "You got it - when I do the right tantric ritual at least, not all the time!" The girls burst out laughing in pure glee, and immediately descended upon him to suck his cock together right then and there...

The Ministry of Magic swarmed over Hogwarts that evening, taking Voldemort into custody, and awed by Dumbledore's account of events. The trio of lovers hadn't had a chance to report what happened to him yet, but the headmaster somehow already knew. They were declared heroes, photographs snapped in rapid succession over and over - including some shots of naked Alpha Xander, before he'd turned back into human form with magically repaired clothes. Those few candid shots made their way into several wizarding world porno mags, much to Xander's embarrassment later on, particularly when fangirls begged him to autograph their copies of said mags.

Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Angelina Johnson, and Pansy Parkinson were all still there. Dumbledore had asked them that morning not to take the train back to London yet, and only explained why that evening. All four girls were eager to fuck Xander again, and thereby help their favorite Hogwarts professor.

So at midnight - the most powerful time for a magical ritual - the six girls and the one man (numbering seven, the most powerful number for a magical ritual) went to the Room of Requirement, which Sucky had told them about. Inside was inscribed a magic circle of many sigils, and they all disrobed.

"So are you gonna show us your Alpha form?" Parvati asked.

"Dawn said your cock's even bigger when you're transformed," Angelina said, her eyes glowing excitedly.

"I'm going to transform right now, for the ritual," Xander grinned, and the girls squealed happily, watching eagerly as he roared. His clothes tore into shreds, rags that fell away from his body as his tremendous form ripped free of them. He was in a full primal warform now, at the height of his Alpha power, thanks to absorbing all of Voldemort's magic.

Fur carpeted his flesh, dark fur the same color as his humanform hair. His face was a snout and muzzle, hyena-like, and a long wet tongue lolled out. A glistening black mane covered his head and upper back. He was nearly seven feet tall, and as broad and muscular as could be: his forearm muscle was thicker than Dawn's thigh.

And his cock was utterly, astoundingly amazing. It dangled from his crotch, thick and fat and twitching, over a foot in length while flaccid. Hot precum dripped in lewd dollops that sizzled onto the magic circle. Between that sight, and his Alpha pheromones that filled the air, the girls became even hornier, their pussies practically gushing moisture, their breaths coming short, their tautly stemmed titlets heaving.

And then, before their lusty eyes, Alpha Xander's cock hardened and rose. It ballooned and swelled and lengthened even further, until it was a full 19 inches long, and as thick around as a cock can. Throbbing pulsing veins twisted around it, an angry red beast of a meaty cock that the girls couldn't wait to feel inside all their holes.

"The last must also be first, and the greatest must be last," Alpha Xander said, his voice even deeper than previously. He gestured at Dawn as he lay on his back in the middle of the magic circle, his magnificent alpha cock towering into the air. As Dawn climbed on top of his humongous erection, moaning as his bloated knob teased her horny lil bumhole, Alpha Xander directed the other girls to stand at the 5 points of the star that was inscribed within the mystic circle of runes.

Then he seized Dawn's hips, encircling her waist completely with his broad clawed hands, and yanked her down on his massive cock. Her eyes rolled back, her tongue dangling out, shrieks of orgasmic bliss hollering from her throat, as he pulled her completely down on him, till her hot tight silken asshole sheathed his phenomenal cock entirely. She juiced right then, her body quaking and trembling with the force of her ecstasy, gushing preteen juices, and then Alpha Xander began yanking up and down on her, practically jacking off with her body as he bucked up into her downward strokes. Over and over he pummeled Dawn's asshole as his young lover climaxed wildly.

When he burst, his jizz blasted Dawn's insides, filling her up with the hot thick goop she craved, and finally spilling out of her asshole to stain his balls and puddle onto the floor in the middle of the mystic circle. The other girls were fingering themselves madly as they watched, their cuntlets dripping juices.

He kissed Dawn, licking her face with his long tongue as she giggled. She traded places with Susan Bones, who then began giving him head. Over and over he fucked the girls in all manner of holes, multiple times. It was always one girl at a time, though, while the other 5 stood at the star points on the edge of the inscribed circle.

Then, once all of them had been fucked 7 times each (in a variety of fuckholes each, although Dawn hadn't been bred yet, and Hermione's pussy and ass were untouched as yet), Alpha Xander directed them all into the center of the circle with him, and they had a massive orgy together, kissing and licking and sucking and fucking and tittyjobbing. He painted their bodies with jizz, which they eagerly ate off each other, and pumped jizz deep inside tight satin rosebuds, hot wet pussies, and eager gobbling throats.

The whole time, the magic sigils were glimmering brighter and brighter, till a soft blue-white glow emanated from them in twinkling pulses. After hours of orgiastic pleasure, in which both Alpha Xander and his horny little lovers cummed multiple times each, he lay Hermione down in the middle of the circle on her hands and knees. She waggled her buttocks invitingly at him, looking back at him with a look of sheer lust and complete adoration. Her pussy was soaked, dribbling her fuckhoney down her inner thighs and pooling in the cum puddles on the floor.

Alpha Xander gripped her waist, wresting a guttural moan of anticipation from the pregnant lil preteen as he pushed his massive knob into her tight young bumtunnel. Growls of pleasure thrummed in his throat as her pucker spread impossibly wide around his huge girth, admitting him into her incredibly soft and hot fuckhole. "Oooohhhh godssss, Xander..." Hermione's breathy moans came raggedly from her mouth, her ass clenching needily on his cockhead.

She pushed herself back into his thrusts, and slowly he slid into her asshole, stretching it wider and wider, far wider than he'd ever stretched it before, now that he was at final primal cock size. She panted with delirious bliss, tossing her head back and forth in ecstasy, as inch after inch after thick throbbing inch of his slimy cream-covered cock sank deep between her butt cheeks.

When his utterly massive cock was finally hilted completely to his obese heavy nutsacks, Hermione locked up, her body spasming like a tightly wound harpstring as she cummed. Her pussy clenched on nothing, squirting her young juices in a lewd spray onto the floor, as her asshole clutched and gobbled possessively on his huge slab of manmeat. Alpha Xander grunted in bestial pleasure, and began rutting her, reaming her ass wildly, his humongous balls smacking wetly into her legs and pussy with obscene squelching slaps of furry flesh on soft young flesh.

Hermione completely lost it, shrieking out her rapture in incoherent cries of her baby daddy's name. Her growing titlets and her cute tummy bump heaved back and forth with the force of Alpha Xander's slamming thrusts, and finally her arms lost strength and she flopped onto the floor, twitching and jerking with phenomenal delight crashing through her as Alpha Xander fucked her relentlessly. He dragged out her incredible orgasm on and on and on, his massive cock stuffing her horny lil ass over and over, skyrocketing her pleasure again and again.

Her body was thrumming and squeezing around him so much as she kept climaxing, that finally he couldn't take it anymore, and bellowed in animal triumph as his fat balls tightened against her thighs. His fat long cock bulged even fatter as he pumped rope after rope deep inside her young pregnant ass. Each squirt of his jizz was far larger and thicker and hotter than a normal man's entire wad, and yet Alpha Xander kept spunking inside her for well over two minutes. After all, as a primal alpha, his body was primed to produce endless, potent cum to fertilize his mates.

With the power of the tantric ritual, the jizz he was shooting inside Hermione was endowing her with immortal life and eternal youth; she would be a gorgeous little girl forever. When he finally pulled out, Hermione's body slumped to the floor as she gasped for breath, drooling slightly. Spunk gushed from her well-stretched asshole, spilling onto the floor to join the ever-spreading puddle of cockslop.

"My turn!" Dawn grinned excitedly. "Ready to breed me again with your giant babymaker, baby daddy?" His cock jerked at her words, flinging a long rope of cum all over Hermione's back, and the other girls giggled, helping Hermione up and to her place at one of the points of the star-circle. She didn't stand there, though, but she lay back, gasping, her ass still oozing her baby daddy's cum; a trail of it led from the puddle in the center to where she now lay.

Dawn lay back shamelessly in the puddle of jizz. Her hair spread around her head in a fan, getting tangled in her baby daddy's thick viscous goop. She spread her legs wide, pulling up on her own ankles so that her bald pussy lips spread wetly, baring that soaked pink preteen cuntlet. "Now breed me good, baby!" she told him gleefully. "I know I don't need it with you, but I got a Fertility Potion from Madame Pomfrey anyway; I want to have a whole litter for you! Since you are the alpha, after all."

Alpha Xander groaned in ecstasy at the lewd notion of siring a whole litter on his young love, and knelt before her. He used his extra long tongue to lick her lil pussy out, eating her to an incredible gushing orgasm. Then he rubbed the underside of his phenomenal shaft between her pussy lips, frotting her, and Dawn moaned, rubbing her pussy back hornily. His cock was so large and long, that his knob dripped hot sizzling precum onto her lactating boobies, wresting more lewd purrs from the girl he loved more than anyone else in the world.

"Ohhh, you're a damn tease," she panted, her dark eyes glazed with pleasure.

"Takes one to know one," Alpha Xander winked at her, and she laughed huskily. He pulled his hips way back, letting his knob come to rest on Dawn's puffy bald slit, and pushed in. Dawn's back arched, her eyes rolling back into their sockets, as her cunny slurped him up, stretching unbelievably wide around his phenomenal girth.

Alpha Xander could barely breathe, for the fantastic pleasure of her hot tight soft pussy, which was utterly drenched in her young fuck-nectar. Slowly, steadily, he fed her hungry lil cuntlet his incredibly long cock, and her preteen body swallowed every inch with lusty glee as she tossed her head back and forth, moaning an obscene song of fertile little-girl joy.

As his balls finally squelched into her gorgeous lil ass, Dawn screamed in delight, almost cumming right then, and then she did cum, blasted off the precipice of orgasm as Alpha Xander immediately began fucking her hard, fast, and deep. Her shrieks of "XAAAANNNDDDEERRR!" were broken up into staccato grunts of moaned ecstasy by the force of his hips slamming into hers with every thrust. She bucked her lovely young body back up into his every rutting pound, her pussy gobbling frenziedly on him as he pistoned rapidly into her, his nuts slapping roughly into her cute preteen buttocks with every slam.

Xander let his weight sink onto the little girl, heightening her euphoria as she felt her baby daddy's strong furry body cover her and dominate her. His fur smelled so musky and so good, and she could feel his sculpted chest muscles rippling powerfully on her face as she cried out in overwhelming passion. And still he rammed into her, extending her climax, raising her orgasmic pleasure higher and higher and higher, an ever-rising never-ending crest of the biggest orgasm she'd ever had; and considering the orgasms Xander had given her before, that was saying something!

She thrashed, all control of her limbs lost, her body wracked with tidal waves of pleasure that drowned her in orgasm. Her mind went blank, aware only of Alpha Xander's big heavy body heaving atop hers as his mind-bogglingly huge dick pounded roughly and deeply inside her convulsing twatlet.

Alpha Xander roared so loud that the room the shook - the sound vibrating lustily through the other little girls who were watching - and burst inside his nubile young lover. His cum rocketed directly into her womb, filling it with gallons of potent babymaking seed and covering her fertile eggs with a tsunami of jizz. Septuplets, all girls, were sired, though none of them then knew it, magically powerful daughters as strong as their mother who would grow up to love and be bred by their daddy in tantric rituals that would affect whole worlds.

Dawn's climaxing pussy greedily swallowed it all, as much as she could, her womb bloating with the amount of jizz he poured inside her. Finally, even her hungry cunny couldn't hold it all, and the rest of it spilled out of her juicy preteen cunt around his pulsing, lurching cock. But she had absorbed enough of Xander's cum-elixir, so that now she too was immortally young. Around them, the magic symbols of the circle glowed brightly, and on the wall a giant oval of silver light appeared, gleaming with promise.

But it was a long time before any of them noticed the new portal, because Dawn and Xander cummed together for what felt like ages - the other young girls getting off ecstatically just from watching as they fingered themselves and groped their little titlets - and then they fucked again after that, his gigantic cock plunging into her thoroughly fertilized little cuntlet still more.

Finally however, they did come back to themselves, and cheered in triumphant glee as they saw the portal. Susan Bones, Parvati Patil, Angelina Johnson, and Pansy Parkinson wanted to see the demiplane too, but they were still worn out, so they just rested on the floor for a while, as Alpha Xander, Dawn, and Hermione stepped through the portal, which rippled like the surface of silver water as they passed through.

"Oh no!" Hermione's face fell. "It didn't work - we're still in Hogwarts, just in the Great Hall."

"Wrong," Alpha Xander grinned, "this is the Demiplane."

"It is?" Dawn said in confusion. "Why does it look like Hogwarts?"

"Because I chose it to," Alpha Xander explained. "This is going to be our home now, and what better represents our home than Hogwarts?"

Both girls squealed happily and hugged him - taking the opportunity to stroke his cockmeat as he kissed them in turn. "Which parts of Hogwarts did you imitate?" Hermione asked, grinning mischievously as her lithe lil fingers deftly stroked his shaft.

"All of it," he answered, "including all the grounds outside."

"What?" Dawn gasped. "I didn't know the Demiplane would that big!"

"The book 'Lost Spells of the Ancient Masters' never mentioned a Demiplane THAT big," Hermione gaped. "How did you do it?"

"Dawn did it," Alpha Xander chuckled. "The size of the Demiplane is determined by the power of the girl being impregnated. And Dawn is an interdimensional Key of sorts."

"What?" Dawn looked at him, amazed. "How do you know that?"

"Voldemort's power and insight," he answered. "I can look at you and tell. I bet Dumbledore's known this whole time!" They laughed merrily.

"Well, we need to give the other four girls the tour," Hermione said, "and move our stuff in here, and then work on opening more stable portals from the Demiplane to other universes."

"We sure do," Dawn grinned naughtily, "but first, I want our baby daddy to jizz all over us again!" With that, the two preteen vixens sandwiched their growing boobies around his fat long shlong to give him double paizuri, until he blasted their faces with warm, goopy cum...


End file.
